Trigun: Crimson Angel
by Franklin J Stein
Summary: My attempt to continue the Trigun Universe, picking up where the story left off in ep. 26. A new villain emerges.
1. The Death of Knives

( The events described in this story take place immediately after the events that transpired in the final episode of Trigun. The character of Bounty is used with knowledge of the original creator. The characters of Vash, Meryl, Millie, Knives and Wolfwood, as well as the cities of Mei and Inepril are used without knowledge, nor written consent by the original companies. I ask that if the original creator, or the owner of the Trigun property do read this story, please don't sue me..... ^_^ .... Thank you. Read on and enjoy.... and after you read, review that sucker, because.... well I can't get better if I don't get reviews, and I can't continue writing in the same calibur if no one tells me they liked it, ok? Ok....I'm done ranting. Read on and enjoy......wait I forgot.... If the owner of the Trigun Property does read this story....MAKE MORE TRIGUN!!!!! I even went through the teouble of creating a story line... all you have to do is animate it....come on...PLEASE......I need more trigun......... Could I be anymore pathetic? ........On with the story.)  
  
Yet another night of sleep disturbed. Meryl sat up again in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looks across the room at the scarred man tossing and turning. The man is shouting the same thing he has for the last week, a mantra of pain for the gentle man worth $$60 billion.  
  
"Knives....Knives....KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEES!!!!!!"  
  
Those three words repeated every night assure the weary Meryl that The Humanoid Typhoon truly does miss his maniacal brother. The same maniac who killed Vash's first love, and best friend Rem. The maniac who helped to bring about the destruction of July, and who was in part responsible for the death of one Nicholas D. Wolfwood, wondering priest with the cross "full of mercy". Knives, a man who had been taking away from Vash everything that he loved. Yet still Knives was a living being, and so by Vash's philosophy he deserved to live, he did not deserve what happened.  
  
----Flashback one week ago----  
  
A gun shot, and then silence. Vash woke up, looking around, seeking the source of the noise. Another shot, and Vash is able to pinpoint the direction it came from...  
  
"KNIVES!!!!"  
  
The gunshots had come from the room in which his wounded brother was sleeping. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing the twin guns off of the nightstand, Vash quickly makes his way to the next room, only to find the door smashed to splinters, and the walls were speckled with blood. Inside the room, one could find a very Spartan setting. A single bed, a single table, and no other furnishings. The bed however did have one adornment... the body of Knives, minus the eyes. And on the wall a scribbled note, written in a brilliant red...  
  
"One monster dead. You are next Vash the Stampede,  
Signed,  
Haryusa the Dragon"  
  
Vash stared at his brothers body, and wept. He was still weeping when Millie and Meryl made it to the room.  
  
Millie: "What happened Mr. Vash?"  
  
Vash: "He........killed Knives......."  
  
Meryl: "Who? Who killed him?"  
  
Vash just points at the wall, still weeping.  
  
Millie: "Who's Haryusa the Dragon?"  
  
Meryl: "Is he one of the Gung Ho Guns?"  
  
Vash: "He's ....... my brother"  
  
Meryl and Millie: "Your.....Brother?"  
  
----Flash forward several hours----  
  
Millie: "I thought Knives was your brother?"  
  
Vash: "He was. Haryusa was our other brother. He was more unstable then Knives. So they put him in cold storage. I had thought he was killed with Rem. I never thought he would turn up again. Knives and I had agreed never to speak of him again, it was the only thing we were able to agree on."  
  
Meryl: "This isn't good. Now we have someone actively seeking you, and he knows who you are.... we're going to need some help. We're going to need to hunt down Haryusa before he finds you and...(gulps)... kills you."  
  
Vash: (Scratching head and making goofy faces) "Couldn't I just hide from him?"  
  
Grumbling Meryl walks off, shortly followed by Millie.  
  
Vash: "Girls where are you going? Come back here...."  
  
Meryl "We're going to go find some help. If you want to hide, stay here."  
  
----Flash back to the present----  
  
And so they had looked for the last week. No luck. besides the nightly outbursts, Vash had been taking the death of his brother well. The days had passed without event, no further violent attacks, in fact there had been absolutely no sign of Haryusa at all. Calm days and sleepless nights have been all that they have seen. Lazy days of sitting in the tavern, doing nothing. This day found Millie and Meryl sitting at a small secluded table in the corner.   
  
Meryl: "Another quiet day...... do you think that this Haryusa guy has left?"  
  
Vash walks into the tavern with his regular brazen confidence, and lack of concern.  
  
Vash: "Hey girls? How are you today?"  
  
Millie: "Hello Mr. Vash! I'm doing just fine Thank you."  
  
Meryl: "Finally decided to leave your little hole?"  
  
Vash: "Well actually I was a little hungry and....." (Vash's stomach growls rather loudly)  
  
Meryl: "You are always thinking with your stomach.... do you ever think about anything except for food?"  
  
A new girl walks into the tavern, and immediatly Vash's eyes lock on to her. She is wearing a tight black tank top, which leaves little to the imagination. Her eyes are an amazing silver-gray color, and her raven black hair, hangs down her back in a single braid.She walks with an air of confidence around her, and seems to take in the entirety of the room in a single glanceEventually her eyes come to rest on the man in the bright red trench coat. A small smile touches the tips of her lips and she begins to stride over towards Vash and his friends. Vash's eyes were as wide as saucers, and seemed to get wider as the beautiful girl walked closer.  
  
Mystery Girl: "Is this seat taken?"  
  
(Simultaneously) Vash: "No" Meryl: "Yes"  
  
Millie: "Have a seat ma'am. Hello, My names Millie Thompson pleased to meet you."  
  
Mystery Girl: "You can call me....Bounty."  
  
Meryl: " So what do you want Bounty?"  
  
Bounty: "I'm looking for a bounty....the largest ever."  
  
Vash: "Not another one.......I thought people were done looking for me....."  
  
Meryl: "Shut up, Vash."  
  
Bounty: "Vash..... as in Vash the Stampede? Then you may be just the man I need!"  
  
Vash: "You mean, you aren't after me?"  
  
Meryl: "Then who are you after? Who can be worth more then $$ 60 billion?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Bounty: "There is currently an $$ 80 billion reward on a man calling himself...."  
  
Vash & Meryl: "Haryusa the Dragon?"  
  
Bounty: "You've heard of him?"  
  
Millie: "Yeah, he killed Mr. Knives."  
  
Bounty: "Was Mr. Knives one of the residents of Inepril city? Or was he a resident of Mei City?"  
  
Vash: "What does Mei and Inepril have to do with anything?"  
  
Bounty: "Haven't you heard? Not too long ago a man named Haryusa waltzed into Inepril, and began to slaughter the citizens. No massive single explosion like July, instead he started to kill them one by one, and if they ran, he shot them with a sort of grenade launcher, he managed to kill everyone....in a matter of hours. After he was done there he did the same thing to Mei. Not a single survivor."  
  
Meryl: "Dear.... God....."  
  
Vash: "If there were no survivors....how do you know all this?"  
  
Bounty: "This is where the singular sickness of this man comes into play. After he killed everyone, he used their bodies to spell out a message.In the City of Inepril the message said 'Haryusa The Dragon is coming.' In Mei the message read 'Your days are numbered'. And after that there have been no new incidents, but it was enough for them to place a bounty on his head.... and remove the bounty on Vash the Stampede."  
  
Meryl: "You mean he is no longer under bounty? He can live free and clear? The humanoid Typhoon....is a free man?"  
  
Vash: "I'm Free? No more towns people trying to kill me everywhere I go? I can tell people who I am without fear?"  
  
Bounty: "Yes. And if you help me you can even get a cut of the profit."  
  
Meryl: "What kind of cut are we talking about?"  
  
Meanwhile Vash has left his seat and is prancing around the tavern.   
  
Vash: "I'm Vash the Stampede, the Ex-$$60 billion man! HAHAHAHA I'm worthless now!!! No Bounty on my head now!!!"  
  
As Vash is doing this he gets pelted with empty beer bottles, to shouts of "Shut up", and "I don't care who you are".  
  
Bounty: "Is he always like that?"  
  
Millie: "Yes, Mr. Vash is always doing something silly."  
  
Meryl (with the characteristic Throbbing vein in her forhead): "That broom head can't stay out of trouble. If he were in a small room with no way in or out, trouble would STILL find him! "  
  
Bounty: "Wow. I never realized he was that accident prone. How do you ever get along with him?"  
  
Meryl: "A lot of time and patience... Anyway about our cut?"  
  
Bounty: "Oh yeah, It would be 50/50 Between me and you guys."  
  
Meryl: "Why do you get such a big portion?"  
  
Bounty: "Simple, because I brought it to your attention, and...."  
  
Meryl: "And what?"  
  
Bounty: "If you don't take it, I'll just find someone else to do it."  
  
Vash (still on the ground surrounded by broken glass): "A little help here?"  
  
****End Chapter 1****   



	2. Prophecy

----Begin Chapter 2---- Prophecy----  
  
(Small Authors Note--- I beg all Trigun fans who read the following chapter in What I have decided to dub "The Crimson Angel" saga, please don't kill me. I did only what I thought would advance a story, and salvage some of the less appealing portions of the series..... I think it works, but tell me what you think... any suggestions you can email me at chaotichappenings@yahoo.com any hate mail.... please direct those to maurice_monkey@yahoo.com.... He's probably bored enough as it is.... give him all yer hate....^_^ enjoy.)  
  
  
In a small truck riding through the desert heading north towards the ruins of Mei, the foursome discusses plans, and possible strategies.  
  
Vash: "Why are we going back to Mei, again?"  
  
Bounty: "I told you last time, Vash, we need to look for clues as to the current whereabouts of Haryusa. Since he was last seen in Mei, that is the best spot to start our search."  
  
Vash: ( scratching head...and sounding far away) "Well I suppose that makes sense......"  
  
As they round the next sand dune, the destroyed city of Mei comes into full view. A collective gasp rises from the truck, as they all come to fully see the horror that has befallen Mei. Over half of the city lay in rubble, the remaining buildings were scattered about in haphazard clusters. The walls charred and cracking. The one thing that is oddly absent is the bodies.  
  
Meryl: "I thought you said no one survived? Where are all the bodies?"  
  
Bounty: "I'm not sure.... We'll have to investigate....."  
  
Parking the truck on the outskirts of the ruined city, the group splits up into two groups, Vash and Bounty in one group, Meryl and Millie in the other. The insurance girls took the north side of the city, while Vash and Bounty went south.  
  
----Northside, Interlude----  
  
The insurance girls scoured the northside of the city, hour after hour of monotonous treking through charred rubble, and abandoned buildings. All the time looking for clues, some stray sign as to where The Dragon may strike next, but finding nothing.  
  
Meryl: "We've searched the entire northside,and we've seen nothing... no clues, and oddly no bodies."  
  
Millie: "Maybe they got buried?"  
  
Meryl: "Who is left to do that? Everyone is dead...."  
  
Millie: " I don't know."  
  
In the shadow of a nearby building a pair of eye watches the insurance girls... small tears forming on the edges. As the tears became thicker, a small shiffle is heard echoing through the deserted city.  
  
Meryl: "Did you hear something?"  
  
Millie: "No Meryl."  
  
Meryl: "Oh well, must have been my imagination."  
  
Millie: "You're jumpy today Meryl......"  
  
Meryl: "I think It's that Bounty girl... I don't trust her..... she's up to something......"  
  
----Southside, Interlude----  
  
Vash and Bounty walk slowly south. Just like the insurance girls all they see is charred rubble and abandoned buildings. A random mess of multi-hued bricks and signs... support beams and metallic scraps litter the walkways, making the trek very difficult. Finally the duo reaches the south border of the town, having found no clues and no signs of the bodies. Looking towards the southern horizon Vash thinks about what to do next.  
  
Bounty: "Vash, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Vash: "Doesn't it seem odd that all the bodies are gone? If there were no survivors where did the bodies go?"  
  
Bounty: "I don't know... maybe a neighboring town took pity on the dead and buried them?"  
  
Vash: "Maybe..... Let's go back and see if the insurance girls found anything...."  
  
As the pair turns around, they see the last thing they ever expected to see in this ruined city.....  
  
Little Boy: "Come with me... Mr. Alpris wishes to speak with you"  
  
----Northside, interlude----  
  
As the insurance girls make their way back to the truck, they are suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
Mystery man: "Girls.... We need to talk."  
  
----Southside Interlude----  
  
Vash: "Um...Ms. Bounty....Why is there a little kid leading us through the ruins of this city?"  
  
Bounty: "I don't know. Ask the boy!"  
  
Vash: "Um...Little Boy... where are you taking us?"  
  
Little Boy: "My name is Tomen, and I already told you I am taking you to see Mr Alpris"  
  
Bounty: "Who is Alpris?"  
  
Tomen: "Mr. Alpris is the leader of the survivors of the Haryusa's attack."  
  
Vash: "So there were survivors? Where are you guys hiding?"  
  
Tomen: "There were very few survivors. My Family was killed, as were most families... Only about 4 dozen people remain... we're over here....." ( Tomen gestures to a house on the eastern edge of town.)  
  
Vash: "But we already searched there.... there wasn't anything there!"  
  
Tomen: "Come with me. Mr. Alpris is waiting."  
  
With that Tomen enters the house, leading Bounty and Vash. He leads them into the celler, and pushes aside the bookcase, revealing the entrance to a cave. He leads the duo onward, deeper into the cave, which is lit on both sides by electric lamps at about 20 meter intervals. Finally the passage opens up into a large dome shaped grotto. At it's center the top of the dome is obscured in darkness. Tents and small shelters dot the landsape, as well as several small wells. In the very center of the dome A larger structure has been set up, smoke waifting from the top. It is to this structure that Tomen leads the travelers.  
  
Bounty: "Wow... this place is amazing!"  
  
Vash: "Yes it is...... I never knew this was hidden under Mei."  
  
Tomen: "Please enter. Mr. Alpris will see you now."  
  
Vash: " Ok Tomen."  
  
Upon entering the small structure, the first thing Vash notices is that it is not lit by electric lamps, but is instead lit by twin braziers, filled with gently burning coals. A faint tinge of incense sweetening the scent of the acrid smoke, which is then syphoned out through a hole in the raised center. Underneath the hole sits a slightly aged man, possibly in his mid to late fifties. His clothing is unexceptional, in fact it was rather plain looking.   
  
Vash: "Are you Mr. Alpris?"  
  
Alpris: "I am Alpris Auger, you don't need to call me Mister, though. We will begin this meeting, Vash, as soon as your 3 friends arrive..."  
  
Vash: "Three friends? I only remember two..... and how did you know my name?"  
  
Alpris: "I know many things Vash, all will be revealed in time....."  
  
And so the threesome sat in the firelit shelter, waiting for the arrival of the insurance girls and the mysterious third person. With nothing to pass the time, the three sit in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts. Vash became increasingly bored, as the time went on, and was just about to start up a conversation with Alpris and Bounty, when the flap to the shelter rustled, and then parted. In walks the insurance girls. Meryl with a dumbfounded expression on her face, and Mille with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Alpris: "Sit Millie, Meryl.....we have much to discuss."  
  
Vash: "What's wrong girls?"  
  
Meryl: "H-h-h-h-he's......."  
  
Millie: "He was dead......."  
  
Bounty: "Who are you talking about?"  
  
As she speaks, the flap rustles again, as a black sleeve reaches in to part it. On the cuff, Vash sees something he never thought he'd see again, a white cross....  
  
Vash: "What's going on here?"  
  
Into the tent steps Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood, priest and former dead man.  
  
Alpris: "Finally you come back, Mr. Wolfwood, I see you found the girls."  
  
Wolfwood: "They were just where you told me they would be, Alpris."  
  
Vash: "But...you're dead....."  
  
Alpris: "We shall discuss that now. Would you like to tell them, Wolfwood?"  
  
Wolfwood: "I suppose it must be told. I guess I have to start at the beginning. Vash, Alpris has been watching us for a long time. He has watched me for my entire life, and he has been watching you for the last 35 years. Remember how wherever you go there always seems to be a small black cat? Those cats are Alpris' eyes and ears, he has used them to keep an eye on us, but for what reason, I do not know."  
  
Vash and the girls listen in silence. Vash still too stunned by the sudden rebirth of his lost friend. Millie and Meryl just sitting, trying to understand the story they were being told....  
  
Wolfwood: "And that brings us to Tonim. We all remember what happened in Tonim. I had asked Millie to stay behind... Vash had gone to take care of Cain, leaving me to confront Chapel. After a long fight, I finally lowered my weapon, and spared Chapel's life, as Vash would have done. As I turned to walk off Chapel raised his weapon. I turned, prepared to confront him, but he got off his shots, and ran. Severely wounded I went off to find a place to rest. I stopped off and told Vash where to find Knives. Finally I stopped off in a church, where I had thought I would die. I tried to make my peace, and after that, blackness. When I woke up, I was in a tent in this underground shelter."  
  
Alpris: "I will fill in the holes now. When Wolfwood entered the church he was wounded and bleeding badly. After he passed out, one of my townspeople came out and bandaged his wounds, and brought him here. Meanwhile another citizen dressed as a priest waited behind with the bloody mess on the floor and the cross. When you, Vash came in following the trail of blood, the priest told you that the man had come in, and died. He also said that he was already in a coffin, ready for burial. Grief-stricken, you did not seek further proof, you just took up his cross, and brought it back to the girls. The rest is history."  
  
Vash: "Why did you make us think he was dead? Why did you do that to us?"  
  
Alpris: "It was necessary to bring about the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy. His death served to drive you on to the final confrontation with knives. If you had not confronted knives on that day, he would have taken control, and we would all be dead. Unfortunately a second part of the prophecy has come into play. The dragon has arrived, and he poses a great threat to this world, and all others. Only you can defeat him... If you fail, then we are all damned. Vash, can you kill your brother? Can you take one more life, to save everyone else?"  
  
Vash: "Why does it always have to be killing? Can't there be some other way?"  
  
Alpris: "Hesitation, means death.... you must kill or be killed, beyond that I can tell you no more."  
  
Vash: "That's all you can tell me, that if I don't kill someone, I will die? Where is Haryusa? How do we find him?"  
  
Alpris: "The time will come. Your meeting can not be avoided, but that day is not yet here.... you have time... spend it wisely, for the end shall come, and I pray that you will be the saviour I have forseen. Wolfwood, rejoin your comrades.... they will need you in the coming battle."  
  
Wolfwood: "I was going to do that anyway."  
  
Alpris: "Go now, there is much for you to do, and I imagine there is some....catching up you guys wish to do."  
  
Meryl: "And that's it? That is all you dragged us down here for? Well, that was a waste of...."  
  
Vash: "Come on, let's go."  
  
Meryl: "What?"  
  
Wolfwood: "He said let's go, as in we are leaving."  
  
Wasting no time Wolfwood, and Vash stand and walk towards the exit, Quickly followed by Bounty and Millie. Meryl stubbornly remains sitting, obviously not done with her ranting. The other four however left, and began walking towards the exit, not wanting to be left behind, Meryl decides to follow, running quickly to catch up.  
  
Meryl: "Hey wait for me!!!!"  
  
----Flash Forward----  
  
At the truck the five regroup. Vash, Meryl, and Millie all stare at Wolfwood. Bounty just looks idly back and forth between the two groups... finally getting bored and sitting in the truck instead.  
  
Vash: "It's good to see you again."  
  
Meryl: "This is the first time I have ever talked to a dead man."  
  
Wolfwood: "Being dead isn't very pleasent....."  
  
Millie, overcome by joy, grabs Wolfwood and hugs him.  
  
Millie: "Mr. Wolfwood I'm so glad that you're not dead! Don't ever die on me again, if you do I won't be very happy with you, ok?"  
  
Wolfwood: "Ok, I'll try and stay alive this time for you.....Ok?"  
  
Millie: "Thank you."  
  
Meryl: "Well.....we better get back to town.... before it gets too dark....."  
  
All: "Right"  
  
----Flash Forward----  
  
Back at the hotel, Vash takes Wolfwood aside. While the three girls head off to their room.  
  
Wolfwood: "What do you want Vash?"  
  
Vash: "I think you left something behind..."  
  
Opening the door to their room, Vash points to the corner, which is dominated by a big canvas covered cross.   
  
Wolfwood: "I suppose you've borne this cross long enough......"  
  
Vash: "Welcome back old Friend."  
  
**** End Chapter 2****  



	3. Bounty

(Words from our sponsors.  
  
Hey guys, welcome to the new improved chapter 3. Since this story is sort of a joint effort, me and my co-author have changed a little around. Plus, things in this chapter weren't meshing with later chapters, which can happen when chapters are written like 2 years apart :( So I am working on fixing those errors, to bring about a BETTER, more fulfilling story.....that and to force everyone to read the entire thing again!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....ahem, on with tht show )  
  
---Chapter 3---- Bounty----  
  
Another night is passing uneventfully in the sleepy town of Pilum. In his bed Ardens, the son of the town sheriff, turns restlessly, haunted by nightmares. A noise in the corner startles the boy awake. Rubbing his eyes to try and banish his sleep, he turns toward the corner, to see a man in black perched on the chair. The moonlight coming in through the window gives the mystery man's hair an eerie luminescence, and his eyes glow a chilling shade of red. The man brings a single finger up towards his pursed lips...  
  
Mystery man: "Shhhh...."  
  
Ardens only nodded and stared at the man. For some reason, even though Ardens was scared, this man put him oddly at ease, a hypnotic sort of feeling washing over him. A faint smile coming to his lips. He sits there watching as the mystery man reaches behind his back. The mystery man's arm returns to site with a metallic coating, wires hanging off of it. The other arm disappears and returns in a similar fashion. In the man's hands' are two large guns, with chains of bullets hanging down. Slowly the man stands, revealing even more bullets strapped to his chest in a criss cross pattern over his black body armor. The man smiles as he raises the guns, a quick fire, and Ardens lies dead. Neighbors begin to shout, as they are awakened by the gunshot. The man reaches for his belt, pulls of a grenade, rips out the pin, drops it, runs, and jumps out the window. Flipping around he hits the ground and starts running again, tossing more grenades into various windows as he goes, and shooting anybody he sees. As the first explosion hits, the man shouts out one thing....  
  
Mystery man: "Haryusa is coming for you little Brother."  
  
----Miles away, Aculeus City. One hundred Iles east of Mei, 30 Iles southwest of Pilum ----  
  
Meryl and Millie sleep soundly this night, totally unaware of the events in Pilum. However, Bounty is not such a sound sleeper. She sits on her bed, staring out at the hole in the moon. Idly wondering how such a nice man as Vash could have caused such destruction. Images of the ruins of July, run through her head. How can such a gentle man cause so much sorrow? With all these thoughts in her head, sleep is impossible, so she decides to take a walk. Leaving the confines of her room, she tiptoes down the hallway, down the stairs and out the back door. Wandering through the streets she makes her way to the center of town, only to find that there was another restless soul on this quiet night.  
  
Bounty: "Vash?"  
  
Vash: "Hello Bounty, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
Bounty: "One could ask you the same question."  
  
Vash: "So I take it you couldn't sleep, either?"  
  
Bounty: "You guessed it. Vash?"  
  
Vash: "What is it Bounty?"  
  
Bounty: "What was it like being the most hated person on the planet? To know that your name scared little children? To know that everywhere you turn another person wanted your head?"  
  
Vash: "Wow. That is a heavy question." (Smiles and grabs the back of his head) "I don't know how to answer that."  
  
Bounty: "But how did you live, knowing that everyone hated you?"  
  
Vash: "I lived the only way I knew how to live, protecting people, avoiding blood shed at all costs. Only in those principles can one find a decent life."  
  
Bounty: "How do you continue to avoid killing when it would stop you from suffering?"  
  
Vash:" A good friend of mine once said 'No one has the right to take the life of another'. I have always lived by that philosophy. There is always a way to save the butterfly...... and the spider."  
  
Bounty: "Huh?"  
  
Vash: " Now you know about me, tell me about yourself. Why are you after my brother?"  
  
Bounty: "I'm a bounty hunter, that is my job, to seek bounties, and collect them."  
  
Vash: "How does one come to choose that as a profession?"  
  
Bounty: "I was adopted when I was five by the nicest people I've ever met.I was brought up like one of their own. Yet as I have come to see, things are never good for very long. They were killed, viciously murdered when I was fourteen.I became a bounty hunter when I was sixteen. I do it because I want to bring those basterds who killed my family to justice."  
  
Vash: "Amazing story, but what can be so demanding that it requires $$80 billion?"  
  
Bounty: "I want to be able to adopt children, if not adopt, help children who are going to be adopted. I just want to help for once.."  
  
Vash: "With $$80 billion, you will definitely be able to do that."  
  
Bounty: "Yeah."  
  
The two sit there, lost in their thoughts, staring out, but seeing nothing. Listening to the sounds of the night, and the sound of their own hearts beating. If one listened close enough they would hear an odd synchronicity to the beats. Two beats, one sound a perfect unity.  
  
Vash: "Bounty?"  
  
Bounty: "Yeah?"  
  
Vash: "What is your real name?"  
  
Bounty: "My mother calls me Gina."  
  
Vash: "Gina, lets go back to the hotel.... we need to get some sleep if we are going to continue looking for my brother tomorrow."  
  
Bounty: "Yeah....we probably should go."  
  
The two stand up, and Vash grabs Bounty's hand. Bounty stands up on her tiptoes and gives Vash a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Vash: "What was that for?"  
  
Bounty: "For listening.....thank you."  
  
They walk back through town, holding hands, but not saying a word. They climb the stairs and stop at their respective doors. Turning around they look at each other, and then open the doors. Bounty closes hers first, but instead of being in her room, she is behind Vash, waiting to enter his room.  
  
Wolfwood rolls over and covers his head with his pillow.  
  
----The next morning----  
  
After a wonderful nights sleep, the two insurance girls wake up, stretching, and feeling the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window. Looking around the room they notice that Bounty is missing.  
  
Meryl: "She must have got up before us. We better go get the guys."  
  
The two insurance girls get up and quickly get dressed. They exit their room, and head towards the room occupied by Wolfwood and Vash. Meryl knocks on the door, but receives no answer, so she promptly barges in to wake them up.  
  
Meryl: "Rise and shine, we've got a lot to....."  
  
The rest of her sentence is lost as a flying pillow hits her square in the face. Stunned she stumbles back into the hall, as the door closes.  
  
Millie: (smiles) "Maybe they don't want to get up right now."  
  
Meryl: "I am not letting that broom head sleep any longer. We're up Bounty's up....those two should be up, too!"  
  
Her mind set, Meryl enters the room again, this time dodging a shoe, a flower pot, a small table, and a copy of the bible that comes included in every room.  
  
Meryl: "Hey that almost hit me!"  
  
Bounty: "That was the point you loud mouth."  
  
Meryl: "Loudmouth!?!?!? Well I........ Bounty?"  
  
Bounty: "What do you want?"  
  
Meryl: "Y-y-y-y-y-ou.........never mind."  
  
Bounty: "Ok. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."  
  
Meryl: "We'll be out looking for leads as to where Haryusa may be."  
  
With that the red faced insurance girl closed the door and started walking down the hall. Her face covered by a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Millie just walked along behind her, silently making their way to the tavern. They take a seat at the bar, Order some drinks, and then proceed to sit there listening in on various conversations, listening for word of the Dragon. Silently Meryl was enraged. 'How dare that girl take Vash! Well I'm glad! That broom head is nothing but trouble, let her deal with that.' No matter how much she dissected the thoughts in her head, though, she couldn't change the fact that she did indeed want Vash, and bad. Unfortunately her work ethic prohibited the mixing of business and pleasure, and since Vash was business....... her thoughts are interrupted by a crash at the doors. A man, panting and sweating has just burst through the door and he wastes no time delivering his message.  
  
Man: "The Dragon has struck again! He took out Pilum last night!"  
  
The tavern is filled with the scared cacophony of voices. Shouts of scared townsfolk, worried that their town may be next. Chaos follows. People run around bumping into each other in their rush for the door. One thought fills everyone's mind 'Must flee to safety'. The poor messenger is trampled to death by the herd of frightened people. Millie and Meryl remain at the bar.  
  
Meryl: "Lets get Vash. We're heading to Pilum"  
  
----Flash forward----  
  
The trip to Pilum is filled with yawning. The five travelers must use a bigger truck this time around, and truthfully it is more of a bus. Vash and Bounty sit in the back, trying to catch up on some sleep. Wolfwood, Millie and the cross, sit in the middle... Millie talking, as Wolfwood continues trying to wake up. Meryl, behind the steering wheel, drives like a woman possessed. Apparently on a complex course that takes the vehicle through every pothole and ditch between Aculeus and Pilum. However they do arrive in one piece, and park right inside of the city limits. This time however they don't split up, instead they just walk deeper and deeper into the city, stepping over the bodies and rubble that litter the streets. Towards the center of town they find a message scribbled out in dead bodies. 'Hello Little Brother, I'm here.'  
  
Vash: "You guys stay here. I'm going after Haryusa"  
  
Bounty: "But Vash...."  
  
Vash "No buts... I don't want anyone getting hurt. Stay behind... I have to face this one alone."  
  
Wolfwood: "Good luck Vash."  
  
Vash: "Thanks."  
  
With that Vash disappears into the rubble, searching for his brother. The other four remain behind, sitting around, Wolfwood casually puffing on a cigarette. Meryl pacing around, occasionally disappearing behind large piles of rubble.  
  
----Interlude, Vash----  
  
Vash continues climbing across rubble, with no idea where to go, just heading through looking for some sign, something to tell him where to go, where to find Haryusa. He finds it too, in the form of an arrow, pointing north, the arrow made out of mangled bodies. Vash chokes back the rising bile and continues on. Finally he reaches a single two-storied house on the northern edge of town, a sign roughly scribbled in blood reads 'Enter'. So Vash does just that, entering into a nauseating display of inhumanity. The entrance way decorated in human flesh, and littered with bones. The stench of death is overpowering. Unable to keep the bile down Vash empties his stomach on the ground, and searches the various rooms for his brother. Each room brings another level of disgust. Dead bodies mutilated in various ways adorn the walls. Not finding Haryusa on the first floor, Vash heads for the second. At the top of the stairs a man has been nailed to the wall his arms spread, and his feet crossed. His head leans forward. Vash watches a very ragged rise and fall in the mans chest....he's still alive. Covering the remaining distance in just two strides, Vash pulls the nails out and lowers the man to the floor:  
  
Vash: "Sir, are you okay?"  
  
Man: "Thank you sir....but the others are dead.... all of them........ leave me be, and go get that son of a bitch....."  
  
Vash: "Stay here... I'll be back to help you soon."  
  
Vash rushes off to the first door he sees. All he finds is a room filled with skulls, human and animals, all mixed together. He leaves and heads to the next room, similarly devoid of life. The next room seems empty, so Vash turns to leave.  
  
Voice: "What took you so long little Brother?"  
  
----End Chapter 3---- 


	4. Bloodshed

-----Chapter 4: Bloodshed-----  
  
Voice: "What took you so long little brother"  
  
Vash whirls around to look back into the soot filled room. Rising from the ash in the southeast corner is a figure clas in black, back facing Vash. As the shadow rises, the hood of his cloak falls, revealing a cascade of luminescint silver hair. The cloak covers the rest of the shadows body, lending to it a certain ethereal look, like another gjost in a ghost town.  
  
Voice: "I was wondering if you were going to come at all. I set up all this", at this the figure gestures around, still with his back turned. "I am so glad my masterpiece didn't go to waste"  
  
Vash: "You monster! How could you kill all these people? What did they ever do to you? Damnit! Answer me you bastard!!!!"  
  
Whirling around, the figure stares Vash in the face. His glowing red eyes boring holes into Vash's skull. Other than the eyes and hair, vash could have been looking into a mirror, so similar was their appearance.   
  
Haryusa: "What did they do to me, little brother?"   
  
He spits this out, as he swipes his arms to the side, revealing what the cloak had hidden. The mess underneath, looked in no way human. Wires coiled all over Haryusa's body. No. Not body, frame. For it could not be called a body. The mess of wires and metallic joints was more robotic then organic. His right arm, was fully mechanical, while the upper arm and hand still remained on the left. Both legs looked to be intact, with some augmentation around the right knee. The torso, however was a mess.... only small patches of flesh on the frame. He was clothed in a knee lenght pair of shorts, as black as his cloak. Also he wore black midcalf boots. On either hip was a holster. And on the right hip was a sword. Criss-crossing his upper body were twin ammunition belts. "What did they do to me, you ask? THIS is what they did to me."  
  
Vash: (covering his mouth): "Oh my god....what happened to you......"  
  
Haryusa: "This is your fault."  
  
-----Flashback: Colonization of Planet Gunsmoke-----  
  
Haryusa Voiceover: "It all started with the ship."  
  
Interior of a space ship. Rows upon rows of cryogenically preserved humans line the room. Three figures can be seen near one of the empty pods. They seem to be arguing.  
  
Young Haryusa: "What are you guys doing? I didn't do anything..."  
  
Young Knives: "You just killed our sister. That is unacceptable"  
  
Young Vash: "Why did you do it Haryusa? How could you kill your own sister?"  
  
The twosome of Vash and Knives, don't wait to hear the answer. They shove their brother into the pod, and activate it. as the cold chamber begins to work, Haryusa is able to make one last promise.  
  
Young Haryusa: "I'll get you two for this!"  
  
That was the last thing they heard him say. He was frozen, and Knives and Vash agreed to never speak of the incident again.  
  
Haryusa Voiceover: " The ship hurtled through space peacefully, until Knives screwed it up."  
  
A fleet of ships floats peaceful in space, until suddenly They started plummeting to a small desert planet. Inside a girl can be seen at the helm of the main ship, frantically trying to fix things.  
  
Rem: "Oh no! I've lost contact with three of the ships, they're going to crash!"  
  
Three of the ships do not pull out of the downward plummet, and crash into the planets surface. Over the next couple of days, the newly unthawed survivors make their way out of the ruined ships. Only a handful make it. In the end, only 14 of the 1000 actual survive. One of those 14, was Haryusa, minus his right arm, which was cut off clean at the shoulder by a shard of super heated metal. In severe pain, Haryusa joins the other survivors as they follow the exhaust trails in the sky, left by the other ships. Three days later they finally arrive at the landing area of the main ship, only 5 of the 14 survived the walk. When they arrive, the survivors from the other ships run to greet them. A look of fear and revulsion passes over their eyes when they see Haryusa. You see, it had been found out that Knives was at fault for the crash landing. The survivors did not take kindly to this, and attacked him. Rem saw the events unfolding, and ran out to stop the violence, however she was too late. Haryusa was a broken man. Rem and some friends carried him back aboard the main ship, they fixed up his wounds the best the could. What they couldn't fix, they replaced. What was left, no longer bore any resemblence to human.  
  
Haryusa Voiceover: " The survivors never warmed up to me. They constantly tried to make me leave their camp, and eventually, I did. I walked out into the desert in search of you. My hatred was the only thing that drove me on. Years passed, and my body failed on me. I was buried in the sand, and forgotten about. Centuries passed, and my body remained in that same spot. Eventually the city of Deite, was built over my body. One of the mayors, decided he needed a bigger wine celler, so He started digging below his house. There he found me. He assembled the best doctors and mechanics in the city, they improved upon my frame, and revitalized my body. I was reborn. I paid them back, by killing them all, one by one. That was 5 years ago. And now, I've finally found you......"  
  
-----Present day, Ruins of Pilum-----  
  
Haryusa: "Today, in Pilum, you will die. Do you understand this?"  
  
Vash: "Haryusa, I won't let you kill anymore. I will stop you!"  
  
Haryusa grabs the fun on his right hip, and aims it.  
  
Haryusa: "How will you stop me, when you are dead?"  
  
He pulls off two quick shots, the first one Vash dodges with ease, the second one however punctures vashes left knee. Vash falls to the floor wounded, and lets out a loud piercing scream. A block away, a member of the group hears the scream and rushes to help.  
  
Haryusa: "Do you see it now, Vash? You can't beat me. I am better then you. And without Knives here, there is no one to help you. This time......I finish off the rest of the family."  
  
Again the gun is aimed, Vash's face is centered in the guns sight.   
  
Haryusa: "Any last words, brother dear?"  
  
Vash remains silent. He pulls his own gun and aims it at Haryusa.  
  
Haryusa: "Ah. The weakling tries to defend himself. How nice. However, it will do you no good."  
  
Haryusa takes aim, and shoots Vash in the hand. The gun falls harmlessly to the floor.  
  
Haryusa: "Die Vash......"  
  
The hammer of the gun clicks one more time, the trigger is pulled, the bullet cuts the air, and from the doorway a figure jumps between Vash and the bullet. Her left breast is pierced, and the bullet is stopped by one of the many guns lining her cloak. Blood begins to soak her cloak, even as Haryusa jumps, laughing, out the window. Vash grabs his gun and limps over to the window. Taking quick aim, Vash gets off a shot, but Haryusa dodges, and the bullet only succeeds in ripping a whole in his jacket.  
  
Haryusa: "I'll get you next time Vash........"  
  
Vash: "Damn you Haryusa!"  
  
Meryl (quietly): "Vash....."  
  
  
  
Vash remembers his wounded friend, and limps to her side. He drops his gun and lifts her head up craddling it in his good arm. Her breathing is ragged, and blood comes out her mouth in streams. Vash's tears flow freely as he looks down at his dying friend.  
  
Vash: "Meryl, don't talk....Save your strength....."  
  
Meryl: "Vash....you're ok......"  
  
Vash:" Shhhhh."  
  
Meryl: " I couldn't ..... let you die..... No...you are....our only hope."  
  
Several more coughs, the pool of blood deepens, and then the only sound is the sound of a lone man weeping. The tears mixing into the pool of blood.  
  
Vash: "MERYL!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
-----At the bus, outskirts of Pilum-----  
  
Woolfwood and Millie sit inside the bus, talking, as Bounty paces in front. Hours have passed since Vash left several gunshots were heard, but the band of friends remained true to Vash's request. Not long after Vash left, Meryl disappeared. The threesome looked around the area, but found no trace of her. So they returned to the bus, and waited. The time passed slowly. Finally a lone figure appears, limping through the rubble. His head low, slowly making his way towards the bus. Bounty spots him first and rushes out to greet him.  
  
Bounty: "Vash!!!! VAAAASH!!!! You're OK!"  
  
Jumping up, Bounty hugs Vash.  
  
Vash: "No....... No, I'm not."  
  
Bounty releases her grip on the tall man. Looking up into his blue eyes, she notices a profound sadness. A look of loss, and pain. And at once, it breaks her heart. To see one she cares so much for, in such pain.  
  
Bounty: "What happened out there... what did Haryusa do?"  
  
Vash: "He....he kill....he killed ....."  
  
Wolfwood and Millie see by now have noticed Vash and come out to greet him.  
  
Millie: "Hey Mr. Vash. Have you seen Meryl, she dis......."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Vash falls to the ground, weeping uncontrollably. Bounty leans down to comfort him, and he proceeds to cry on her shoulder...his tears drenching her shirt.  
  
Vash: "Meryl....she's......He....Killed...her."   
  
Millie's eyes well up with tears. She too slumps to the ground. Wolfwood walks away, not one to show his emotions very openly, he hides behind the bus, before he too starts to weep.  
  
Bounty: "Vash, I'm so sorry."  
  
The threefold weeping continues, Bounty alone keeps her composure. Finally Wolfwood stops, and returns to the bus, as does Millie. Leaving Vash and Bounty alone.  
  
Vash Continues weeping, and finally stops. The whole crew piles back in the bus, and they head off into the west, hot on the trail of Haryusa. Vash again starts to cry, and cries himself to sleep in Bounty's lap.  
  
Bounty: "Oh Vash....My poor Crimson Angel."  
  
Fade out on a cross, upon which is written the words "Meryl Stryfe. May she rest un peace"  
  
-----End Chapter 4----- 


	5. Dreams and Reveries

-----Chapter 5: Dreams and Reveries-----  
  
  
The bus rumbled on westward, towards the setting sun. About 100 iles west of the town formerly known as Pilum, the group stopped. Wolfwood leaves the wheel, and joins the rest of the group in the back. Bounty and Vash have taken up residence in the last seat, while Millie sits alone a few seats ahead. Wolfwood sits down to join Millie. No one talks, no one feels the need to. Vash sleeps, Bounty sits there. Millie, just stares out the window. Wolfwood places an arm around her, and she leans into the embrace. They say a silent prayer for their fallen comrade, and then drift off into a restless slumber. Dreams haunt the night, and as they have a way of doing, the dreams turned into nightmares, and the nightmares, were truly visions of hell.  
  
-----Vash, Dream-----  
  
The sun shines brightly on planet Gunsmoke. Birds chirp in the lush green trees. People walk down the streets mindful of their fellow man. Truly this is a world of Love and Peace. A man sits silently, smiling inside a elegent two story house on the outskirts of town. He smiles, for he knows that all is right in the world. In the next room a dark haired woman hums happily as she goes about some routine house work. All is well, and the house has the peaceful air, of total contentment.   
  
Rem turns around and looks ar Vash, her mouth smiling, showing off her teeth.   
  
Rem: "Vash, dear?"  
  
Vash: "Yes, Rem"  
  
Rem: "Could you come in here a second and help me?"  
  
Vash: "Anything for you my love."  
  
Vash gets up out of his chair and walks over to his beautiful wife. He thinks back to how he had found her in cryostasis a few years back, and smiles. He was overjoyed to see her again. He still is to this very day. And he is thankful for every chance he gets to see her radiant smile. Truly this was the perfect love to go with this eternal peace. Vash closes his eyes, and leans down to kiss his beautiful wife....  
  
The world darkens imperceptibly.  
  
Rem turns to meet his kiss, and all that is there, is a skeleton with hair. As Vash's lips touch her, the bone crumbles and turns to dust. Vash opens his eyes and looks down at the dust that was his wife. Before he has time to mourn , a low laugh is heard behind him. Vash turns around do see Legato Bluesummers alive and well. Outside the door, the entire city burned. In the distance a preacher in black was impaled upon the burning church's cross. A woman in a brown trench coat, lay crushed under a pile of rubble, from a fallen wall. Millie and Wolfwood, fallen victim to Legato.  
  
A man comes walking towards them, through the smokey haze to the east, and another, darker figure comes walking through the smokey haze to the north. They draw nearer, and the shapes resolve into those of his two brothers, Haryusa and Knives. Guns raised, they stare down their brother.  
  
Knives:" Join us Vash, together we can destroy the Human infestation."  
  
Haryusa: "Yes! An unstoppable force, that the world shall come to fear!"  
  
Knives: "We can make the world safe for us....and the rest of our kind."  
  
Vash: "Knives, Haryusa......... You're right."  
  
Haryusa: "Excellent. Come with us Vash. Together we shall bring about a new Eden for our kind."  
  
Vash: "Yes, but First...."  
  
Vash quickly turns around, his gun already leveled, a quick shot, and Legato returns to where he belongs, dead....and with only half his head intact. The body falls into a pool of its own blood, as Knives and Haryusa walk away laughing.  
  
Vash: "Oh yeah, and brothers, one more thing...."  
  
Knives and Haryusa turn around, to see that Vash's eyes have turned completely black. With his Gun arm, and his gun both raised, he takes both of them down.  
  
Vash: "Sorry, brothers. There is only room for one of us....and you two ....just don't cut it."  
  
Walking off into the smoke and flame, Vash pauses momentarily to crush Millie's skull beneath his boot.  
  
Vash: "The Stampede.......is coming."  
  
-----In the bus-----  
  
Vash awakens with a start, to find a restless form beneath his head. Sitting up he looks at Bounty, a half smile plays on her face. Asleep, she seems so relaxed, the worries that plague her during the day seem washed away. He sits, and watches her sleep, glad to know that one such as her, can know some peace in this world.  
  
-----Bounty,Dream-----  
  
A one story Ranch style home sits surrounded on three sides by trees, sitting by the lake on the southern side. A man with spiky blonde hair sits with his son, fishing in the lake. A woman holds an infant girl in her arms. Gone are the leather pants and tanktop, replaced by a house dress and apron. Gina holds Elisabeth close, as she stares fondly at the men in her life. Vash and Corbin sit contentedly, staring off into the vast lake. Gina smiles and returns to her kitchen. Setting Elisabeth down in her high chair, Gina returns to her cooking. The smell of baked fish fills the house, along with the aroma of roasting potatoes. She daydreams as she cooks. Her reveries take her back to the day...  
  
---Bounty's Flashback in a dream---  
  
Wedding bells ring, a man in a red tuxedo, stands near an altar. Behind that altar stands a tall, lanky, dark haired priest. The wedding march begins, and all the people in the church rise. Down the aisle walks Gina, in a flowing white gown. Low cut in a box fashion, showing off a little bit of cleavage. On her side walks her father, smiling, obviously proud of his daughter. Her mother cries in the front row. Finally, her father presents her at the alter, and she takes her place on Vash's left side. Wolfwood smiles down at the happy couple and begins the ceremony.  
  
Wolfwood: "We are gathered here today to join two souls as one. Today, Gina and Vash, shal exchange vows, and bind themselves for eternity."  
  
He smiles down at his two friends. The whole church is silent.  
  
Wolfwood: "Vash Repeat after me, 'I Vash...'"  
  
Vash: "I Vash"  
  
Wolfwood: "...take Gina..."  
  
Vash: "Take Gina"  
  
Wolfwood:" ...to cherish and hold..."  
  
Vash: "To cherish and hold"  
  
Wolfwood: "...to love and support.."  
  
Vash: "To love and support"  
  
Wolfwood: "...until breath no longer comes."  
  
Vash: "Until Breath no longer comes."  
  
The ceremony continues, and Gina repeats a similar oath. They exchange personal vows of love, which are so heartfelt they bring tears to the eyes of all gathered.  
  
The world darkens imperceptibly.  
  
Wolfwood: "Vash...you know what to do."  
  
Vash opens up his Red Tuxedo jacket, and pulls out his gun. The members of the church just continue smiling, staring blankly at the man with the gun. Wolfwood leaps over the alter to hold back Gina. Vash aims, and shoots Gina's mother in the face, next comes her father, who recieves to shots to the chest, which promptly collapses inward. Both Mother and Father slump backwards in their seats. Gina's brothers sit there, as do her sisters. Gina screams out her outrage, and Vash laughs as he takes down her two sisters. Reloading the gun, Vash takes Aim again, and shoots down the three brothers.  
  
Vash: "Now my dear, we don't have your family to screw up our life together."  
  
Vash snickers as Gina stops her twisted reverie.  
  
---Back in the Ranch house---  
  
Gina shakes her head, disturbed by the distorted memory of her wedding day. She passes it off as lack of sleep, and promises to get more sleep tonight. Looking behind her, she sees Elisabeth's highchair empty. Panicked, Gina looks around the room, trying to find her missing daughter. Suddenly, she hears a scream from outside the house. She looks up through the window, to see Corbin splashing around in the lake, which looks larger then the last time she looked. Vash runs out to save him, leaving Elisabeth to sit on the shore. Corbin disappears under the surface as Vash dives in. Gina runs to the door, and tries to open it, finding it wedged tightly shut. She tries the other doors, only to find the same result, all are stuck. She looks out the window helplessly. Vash has not resurfaced yet, but Corbin has, floating face down in the middle of the lake. Gina doing anything she can to get out starts throwing things at the window, trying to break it, the window does not break. She watches as the water level rises again, and drags Elisabeth out towards it's center.  
  
Gina: "NOOOOO!!!! My Baby. Don't take away my baby."  
  
She again starts pounding on the window, even as Vash surfaces, face down like Corbin. She sees Elisabeth go under, and starts throwing herself against the door.  
  
Gina: "Not my baby! Please no not my baby..."  
  
Slamming into the door over and over again, it finally opens, just in time for her to see Elisabeth Float to the surface, Joining her brother and father, floating face down as the current takes them further away.  
  
-----Back in the bus-----  
  
Gina awakens to the feel of someone shaking her. Vash is at her side, shaking her awake. Fresh tears dampen her cheeks.  
  
Vash: "I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up...You were crying."  
  
Gina says nothing, but wraps her arms around Vash.Vash returns the gesture and pulls her close. She looks up into his eyes, and then buries her face into his chest.  
  
Millie and Wolfwood still slumber in their seat, arms around each other in a comforting embrace.  
  
-----Millie and Wolfwood, Synchronicity-----  
  
Planet Gunsmoke has been left far behind. A new planet, full of blue skies, and a single sun. Vast bodies of Water, called oceans, are common place. Buildings rise high above the ground, often dwarfing even the tallest of trees. It is to this world that a young couple had migrated. The young groom was a preacher by the name of Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The bride, a one Mille Wolfwood, formerly Thompson. They left their home seeking a place to raise their future children, a place more hospitable, not a desert.  
  
Now they are on this planet, a planet called Earth. The have moved into a penthouse suite in a posh penthouse suite. Him making a living as a preacher, her working an insurance company. Their life has been a comfortable one, and they have spent many of their nights in the bliss of each others embrace. Millie was an insatiable lover, and the young preacher was more then happy to oblige her hunger. Their joinings were more then just mindless fucking, instead it was the intimate dance of a man and woman, so completely in love that their souls are one. A coupling so perfect that the bodies seem to meld, as perfectly as their souls.  
  
Life is good now for the couple. They enjoy themselves, and expect their first child in a scant three months. Millie is showing quite visibly, her stomach strechting her maternity clothes. Nicholas, is proud to know that he will be a father, and if it is possible Millie seems to smile more than ever now. Nicholas is now the leader of a small congregation, and has already decided to be the one to baptise his child.  
  
Walking through a store, Millie picks up the esentials for the week, and of course her supply of pudding. She hums happily, knowing that for once the future is not dictated by the whims of the Plants. No longer is water a resource that is limited. Her child - her thought process, is interupted by the feel of a kick , followed by another- make that children, twins to be exact, will grow up to know hope, and peace. A solemn sense of calm befalls her as she daydreams about their future.   
  
At the register she starts having her purchase totaled up. She chats idly with the cashier, discussing current events, and of course the babies. The excitement in her voice is contagious and infects the cashier, as well.  
  
The world darkens imperceptibly.  
  
A man walks in to the store. His face covered in a dark mask. Stepping up to the cashier, he pulls a gun out of his pocket, jamming it into the small of her back. The fear in the cashiers eyes is as contagious as the excitement in Millie's voice had been. Gone is the Millie that had countless times stood beside the man known as Vash the Stampede. Replaced by a Millie that is concerned only with the safety of her unborn children. So she does the one thing her fear-riddled brain can think of, she runs. The gunman twitches, and brings the gun to bear on Millie. She continues running, and is rewarded for her cowardice with two bullets in her back, both exiting through the front of her swollen belly. She falls to the ground, as blood and amniotic fluid pull at her feet. She passes out from the pain.  
  
---A hospital room, several hours later---  
  
A concerned Nicholas, sits beside his wifes bed, stroking her forehead, and holding her hand. Her eyes flutter open, and instantly he is calling for a doctor. As he stands up to run for one, her hand tightens around his, keeping him close. He returns to his seat, and waits calmly for the doctor to come by. The doctor arrives, checks her vitals, and then leaves to give the couple some time to talk. Finally Millie finds her voice.  
  
Millie: "The....babies?"  
  
Nicholas has nothing to say, he just turns his head away. This is all the confirmation Millie needs, the tears well up, and flow freely. Nicholas does the only thing he can at this point, he holds her close. He whispers to her, trying to comfort her. But it is to no avail. Her grief is deep, and even his soothing voice, is not enough to talk her down. Her despair overcomes her, and she returns to the black realm of unconciousness.  
  
---The next day. Our Lady of the Roses church---  
  
Nicholas led the congregation in prayer, and the in turn offered up their own prayers for his wife, and lost children. The joy that had once marked his eyes is dulled. His smile seems forced, and in truth it is. His joy was robbed from him. Not even his Faith can give him solace. He sees the congregation off, and returns to the church. He stares up at the large cloth-covered cross hanging behind the altar. A sound behind him, makes him turn around.  
  
---A hosptal room, 6:00 P.M, the same day---  
  
Millie waited in her room.... all her tears had been cried, and now a sort of gray haze had settled over the world. She flipped idly through the television channels, coming to rest on a local news broadcast. The lead story focused on a church that looked oddly like the one that Nicholas ran. Police tape lines the doors, but it does not stop one cameraman from rushing in, hoping to break the big story. Ducking under the tape the cameraman, pans the pews. The back of the church seems fine, so he moves closer to the altar. Towards the middle of the room, a red trail can be seen on the hardwood floor.Following the trail the camera comes to rest on a shape behind the altar. The cloth has been removed from the cross, revealing Nicholas's weapon of choice. Tied to the cross was one Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood. His hands and feet shot through, for the appearence of stigmata. His side had been impailed with a candle holder, which still hung from the ragged wound. A chalice sat underneath the body, collecting stray drops of blood. Scrawled on the wall behind him in blood were the words, "Take this cup and drink from it, this is my blood. All who drink shall have eternal death." The camera falls, the image on screen turns sideways, and the sound of intense retching is heard.  
  
Millie stares at the screen, mouth agape. Silently she grabs her IV bag, and opens it up, spilling the contents onto the floor. Blowing into the hole, she fills it up with air, and squeezes.  
  
-----The Bus again-----  
  
The suns rise. Millie and Wolfwood rise simultaneously from their dream. Shaken visibly, they maintain their close embrace, taking comfort in the others presence. Likewise, Vash and Gina huddle together in the rear of the bus. No one mentions the dreams, no one feels the need to. They just sit there together.  
  
Off in the distance a soft chuckle echoes through the valley.  
  
-----End Chapter 5----- 


	6. Revalations

-----Chapter 6: Revelations-----  
  
The bus reaches the town of Dembrey, and the group disembarks. They head into town, hoping to hear news of the whereabouts of Haryusa. Immediately they seek lodging for the coming night., splitting off into two rooms, Vash and Gina in one, Millie and Wolfwood in the other. After settling in they gather in Wolfwood's room to discuss their plans for the day.  
  
Wolfwood: "Ok. We need a plan. How are we going to find Haryusa?"  
  
Millie: "Well, Meryl always said the best place to learn stuff is in a bar."  
  
The group goes silent at the mention of their deceased friend. The silence lasts, as everyone remembers their fallen comrade. Finally Gina breaks the silence.  
  
Gina: "Millie's right. We should try the bar. I'm sure somebody there will know something."  
  
Vash: "Yeah, and maybe we could get some food!!! I haven't had anything to eat in almost a day."  
  
Wolfwood: "Yeah, Broomhead has a point. We'll be eaten alive by Haryusa right now."  
  
Vash: "I wonder if this hotel has a free continental breakfast?"  
  
They head to the bar, only to find it crowded with people, most of whom are already well past inebriated. Fights break out all over the large floor, so the group wisely decides on a table close to the door. A frazzled looking bar maid, comes by to take their orders, and after she has left they look around the room to see if anyone might be sober enough to provide the information they seek. None of the bar patrons seem to be coherent, and so they eat amidst the rabble. After eating Millie excuses herself, explaining that she needs to send the insurance company an update on her current assignment. Vash, Wolfwood, and Gina order some drinks, and wait, hoping someone will come in, and be sober.  
  
-----Back at the hotel-----  
  
Millie sits at the typewriter, chewing on her lower lip. Index ingers posed over the keys, she hunts and pecks out a letter.  
  
Dear Sirs,  
  
Millie Thompson here, reporting on our progress so far. Mr Vash ran into Mr. Haryusa in the city of Pilum. Mr. Haryusa admitted to causing the destruction of Pilum, but Mr. Vash was not able to apprehend him. During their fight, Miss Meryl got shot by Mr. Haryusa, and died. We are now looking for clues to the location of Mr. Haryusa in Dembrey. The people here seem to be scared of something and I think it is Mr. Haryusa. The events of Pilum Disturbed us all greatly. Without Meryl it is like we have lost our direction. Sure Ms. Meryl could be a mean person, But she was a part of our group, and in a way she was the reason we all met.   
  
It has become plain to see that Haryusa is the reason for the destruction of Pilum, and a feeling in my gut tells me Dembrey may be next. I ask your advice in the best course of action.  
  
-Millie Thompson  
  
Having finished her letter to the Insurance company, Mille starts her other letters.  
  
Dear Mother........................  
  
-----Back in the Bar, 3 hours later-----  
  
Wolfwood is facedown on the table, arms splayed out in front of him, while Vash and Gina dance on the table tops, occasionaly kicking one of the many bottles off the table and onto the floor. It would seem that they too have had a little too much to drink.The bar patrons, also drunk as hell, deciding to join in Vash's little game, climb up unto the table tops and begin dancing. Soon not a single tabletop in the room is empty. Bar maids are rushing frantically around the room, picking up broken glass, and passed out patrons. when one patron falls off the table top, another one replaces them immediately. In the frenzied dancing, Vash happens to step on Wolfwoods fingers.  
  
Wolfwood: "OOOWWWW!!!! Hey! Wash it Broomhead. I'm shtrying to shleep here."  
  
The drunken revelry continues for hours.  
  
-----Back at the hotel----  
  
Millie takes her stack of letters and places them on the table. This is the longest set of letters she has ever written. Writting like a woman possessed, she had finished them within 3 hours. She is proud of her work. and barely notices the small stains on the papers where she typed about Meryl. She has once again found the release for all of her pent up emotions, and yet again was more then willing to release them. However even with the tragic loss of her best friend, Millie remains ever the optimist. For there is still someone in her life, someone she had thought was long gone, and while her friendship is lost in death, she still has her family, and also she has love.  
  
Having finished the letters, Millie decides to lay down, and take a nap. After the nightmares from last night she could use some sleep. Lying down she is quickly overtaken by exhaustion, her last thoughts of none other than Nicholas D Wolfwood.  
  
-----In the Bar, again-----  
  
At the bar now, Vash and another man sit talking. Naturally the conversation turns to the one topic that is on the forefront of everyone's mind, Haryusa the Dragon. The destroyer. Haryusa has made Vash's own infamy seem minute by comparrison. The man that talking to Vash seems to be too drunk to care about the looming threat of Haryusa.Wolfwood, meanwhile, lounges about at his table, looking around the room, hoping to find a clue. Gina, takes a different approach. She sleeps on the same table top, which earlier had served as her dance floor.   
  
Not much is gathered in the lines of useful information. Most of it is common knowledge, some is mere speculation. One person actually claimed that Haryusa came into town and bought a pair of boots and a hot dog, needless to say, the man was too drunk to remember his own name.  
  
Finally the threesome leave the bar, and wobble their way back to the hotel. Drunk, and barely mobile, they split up and head to their own rooms. Vash and Gina say goodnight to Wolfwood, and enter their room. Wolfwood, then enters his own room, only to find Millie asleep on the bed. His drunken mind is more than a little amorous, he proceeds to disrobe, and heads towards the object of his affection.   
  
Alerted by noises in the room, Millie awakens, to see Wolfwood staggering towards her. The glazed look in his eyes did absolutely nothing for her mood, and she immediately gets up and backs away. She stands by the wall in her nightshirt watching as Wolfwood makes his drunken advance.  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey baby, let's have some fun, eh?"  
  
Millie: "Mr. Wolfwood, no.....noy when you're drunk."  
  
Wolfwood: "Baby, I'm not drunk, just a littly tipshy. I'm fine."  
  
Millie: "Mr. Wolfwood, just go to sleep."  
  
Wolfwood: "I'll go to sleep...rigt after I have a little fun."  
  
Millie: "I warned you."  
  
Saying this Millie pulls out her stun gun, levels it and aims it at a surprised Wolfwood, who promptly goes flying up against the wall, leaving a small dent. He falls to the ground unconcious. Millie picks him up, and places him in the bed, covers him up, and walks over to a nearby chair. She spends the rest of the night watching Wolfwood sleep.  
  
-----Vash's Room-----  
  
Vash closes the door, and turns around, only to be met by Gina, who grabs him around the neck, pulls him down, and kisses him. Vash is at first caught by surprise, but soon he is returning the kiss with as much passion as Gina. The kissing continues, as they clumsily take off their clothes, stopping only long enough for them to remove their shirts. Naked, and very much aroused, they make their way to the bed. Lying there tangled up in each others arms, and held in a powerful liplock, they proceed to do the one thing that can relieve their desires, as Vash turns off the light.  
  
-----Outside, Hotel Courtyard-----  
  
A woman sits on a bench in the Hotel courtyard, staring up into the stars. Listening to the creaking and moaning coming from the window two floors above her. She doesn't mind, she just waits for them to sleep, and patience is quite possibly her only virtue.  
  
-----Vash's Room-----  
  
Vash and Gina finally are spent, and with their passions satiated, they lie there, in each others arms, the blanket covering their naked forms. They lie there fully content, and still very much drunk. Soon the alcohol does it's work, and the lovers begin to drift off into, what they hope will be a peaceful slumber.  
  
-----Vash and Gina,Dreaming in Unison-----  
  
Vash and Gina lie in bed, Vashes scarred chest exposed to the world. Gina stares at the complex weave of scars, and feels a pang of sympathy. She wonders idly what happened to cause so many scars.   
  
The world darkens imperceptibly.  
  
Gina's idle wondering is cut short, as a tall blue haired woman enters their room. Her long blue hair flows over her back, and flutters in an unfelt breeze near the small of her back. Her eyes are blue, and contain all the warmth of an arctic winter. Her black clothes , hug her form. Spiked shoulder pads, a black belt, and a pair of thigh high stilettoes complete the ensamble. Her presence exudes menace.  
  
Vash: "Who are you and what are you doing in our room?"  
  
Woman: "You killed my brother."  
  
Gina: "He asked who you are, bitch. Not who he killed!"  
  
Woman: " My name is Pandora Bluesummers.... but they call me Morphia the Dreamer!"  
  
The world shifts, the bed is gone, and Gina and Vash stand fully clothed. The desert winds blow sand into their faces. Morphia stands several yarz away, her ice chip eyes glowing with hatred. Now there is a wind, and her hair flows behind her rippling, and snapping. The desert is filled with large rocks, and cacti, a perfect set up for a gun battle. Gun belts form on the waists of all three people, and a revolver on each hip. Vash attempts to use his gun arm, only to find that for the first time in years, it is not there... it is his real arm once again.  
  
Morphia: "You have one chance to live, and that is to kill me like you killed my brother. Failure to do so, means you will perish in the dream, and a death in the dream, is the same as physical death. You each have a total of 12 bullets. Oh yes, and before I forget, I control the dream. Let the games begin."  
  
With that she jumps into action, pulling her revolvers, and taking aimshe pulls off two quick shots, both of which only graze Vash's left arm. Gina and vash both grab their revolvers and fire shots at Morphia, the shots miss completely, because Morphia is no longer there. While both Vash and Gina stare dumbfounded at the spot where their adversary had been mere seconds before, simultaneous blasts are heard behind them, followed by searing pain in their right feet.  
  
Morphia: "You aren't even trying. I should kill the both of you now!..... but then where would the fun be?"  
  
Gina: " Bitch! You're insane!"  
  
Morphia: "Am I? So what if I am? At least I have two working feet."  
  
At this, Morphia lets off another shot, taking Gina square in the left foot. The bloody pools at their feet, is quickly soaked up into the dry earth. Gina shrugs off the pain, and takes aim, point blank this time, at Morphia's left thigh. Squeezing the trigger, the blast is heard, and the bullet flies far to the right of it's target.  
  
Morphia: "You are pathetic. You try and hit the woman that controls every aspect of the dream realm..... I could destroy the both of you now. Squash you like insects. And you try to hit me..... you'll have to do better then that."  
  
The fight continues and the bullets fly, not a single one ever manages to hit Morphia, and other than the one blind shot to the foot, not a single one hits Vash. Gina, however is quickly disabled with shots to both hands. With Gina out of the way, Morphia turns her attention to Vash. A cactus he has taken shelter behind, suddenly bends, and ensnaring him in it's thorny embrace. Casually walking over to her vanquished foe, Morphia stands over him, smiling, but at no point does even a hint of mirth touch it. Pulling out both revolvers, she fires several shots into his arms and legs, then reloads.  
  
Morphia: "Oh did I say I only had 12 bullets..... I must have miscounted. Too bad for you.... Now you die Vash."  
  
Leveling the guns again, she places one over each of Vash's eyes, the hammers click, she apply's a bit of pressure to the triggers, and continues squeezing.  
  
-----Hotel courtyard (for those confused this AIN'T a dream)-----  
  
A body in a black suit, along with a hefty chunk of the wall come falling down, and hit the blue-haired woman. Standing up the Man dusts himself off, and looks around dazed. A metal X lie discarded in the rubble. Millie looks out through the hole in the wall, stungun slung over one shoulder.  
  
Millie: "NO MEANS NO!!!!!"  
  
Satisfied, she turns around and goes back to her chair. Wolfwood meanwhilerubs his sore chest, and starts making his way through the rubble.  
  
Wolfwood: "I'm lucky something broke my fall."  
  
Looking down he sees Morphia, dazed ( like this @__@ ) under the rubble.  
  
-----Vash and Gina's room----  
  
Waking up, the couple rub the last vestiges of sleep out of their weary eyes. Getting up, they head over to the window, where they hear a commotion. Looking down, they see a group of people removing a blue-haired woman from the rubble of a broken wall. Looking over, they see a man shaped hole in the wall. They see wolfwood talking to a group of police officers.  
  
Wolfwood: "Honest Officers..... It was like that when I got here."  
  
-----End Chapter 6----- 


	7. Liberation

-----Chapter 7: Liberation-----  
  
(This chapter is happening concurrently with chapter 6. I thought a chapter from the view point of the Villain would be fun. Oh yeah, I am also fond of the flashback, just like the show, so sue me. On second thought, don't sue me, I have enough debt as it is {Grin} as always I would like to invite any feedback to be sent directly to me at Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com. On with another violent addition to The Crimson Angel saga.)  
  
Outside the city of Mei, there is a space vessel submerged in a vast ocean of sand. A vessel that was shut down not so very long ago by Vash The Stampede. This vessel was also just recently reactivated, by a man who looked strikingly similar to Vash. Now, the vessel acts as a base of operations for Haryusa. The robot guardians, now stand at the ready. Haryusa has taken after the example made by his brother Knives. Haryusa has taken the initiative to form his own group of elite gunmen, unlike Knives, Haryusa does care whether or not they perish, in fact, Haryusa rather hoped they would die. They were only a small portion of his plan, a mere distraction for Vash.While Vash played with them, he would act on the real part of his plan.  
  
Already he has dispatched Morphia the Dreamer, a woman who's psychic presence is so powerful it can distort the very fabric of a persons dreams. A skill Haryusa believes will be very useful against Vash and his friends. Also in the group is Brilliant Dynamite Neon, a foe that bears a grudge against Vash... who seeks one final duel to the death. Rounding out the trio was a creature called Umbra the Shadow, a creature that can fool control almost all aspects of his body, even the very shape.  
  
Having already sent out Morphia, Haryusa sends out Neon, and Umbra, telling them to head for Dembrey, and to leave a couple days between them, so that they don't arrive at the same time. Neon takes the lead.  
  
Having gotten rid of his henchmen, Haryusa heads to Mei to begin the first part of Operation Liberation.  
  
-----Brilliant Dynamite Neon, the road to Dembrey.-----  
  
The road to Dembrey is a hard one. Almost 45 Iles of straight desert, no cities, nothing just a lot of sand. It is easy to lose your way in the barren wasteland, and if it weren't for his compass, Brilliant Dynamite Neon would have wandered into the desert never to be heard from again. His drive is uneventful, and he spends the time thinking about his coming duel with Vash the Stampede. Many times he has thought of his last battle, a battle he rightfully should have won, a battle that he only admitted defeat because of a sense of sympathy for the injured man who had agreed to fight him. This time, he will make sure Vash is in top form, and they will decide once and for all who the better gunman is. Neon doesn't give a damn about Haryusa's master plan, all he cares about is his duel, anything beyond that is pure frivolity.  
  
The road winds on, and Neon drives.  
  
-----Umbra The Shadow, Home base-----  
  
Umbra paces around the base, he has promised to wait at least two days before he follows Neon. As he paces his form alters, seamlesly flowing through thousands of imperceptible alterations. His form is like liquid, only able to remain a comfortably solid norm through a supreme effort. However now his mind was not too worried about how he looked. So Umbra paces, mildly afraid that he might not get a chance to test his mettle against the man who has been regarded as the greatest gun man of all time. He idly flips through some mental images he had telepathically lifted from Neon's mind. The two insurance girls, Vash, various members of Neon's gang, he tried on each form on, testing them. Finally settling into his regular form, he sits.  
  
The time flows on, and Umbra sits.  
  
-----Haryusa, the abandoned city of Mei-----  
  
Haryusa stands in the shadows of a decimated building. Looking around, he heads towards the large tower, that is nothing more than a dismantled space ship, a cruel smile playing across his lips. The suns glare down on him as he treks through the city, heading ever closer to the hollowed out space ship that was the cities power supply. The red tinted sand still sits in clumps, from his previous rampage through the city. Only a few buildings actually bear the scars of his previous rampage. He managed to only destroy thirteen buildings, and shot a mere forty seven others. The walk brings back memories of his joyous dance of death in this very city, not even three weeks ago.  
  
-----Mei, flashback-----  
  
A gunshot shatters the silence of the night. Haryusa sits perched on a bedside table, staring down at the headless child. His parents come rushing into the room, and see their childs headless corpse. Opening their mouths to scream, no scream escapes, for they are both to busy coughing up blood, after having their lungs pierced by bullets. They slump to the floor, as Haryusa takes a backflip out the window, landing gracefully on his feet, and picking off an entire crowd of people in a blink of an eye,the bodies falling limply to the ground. More townsfolk come out to investigate, some actually manage to avoid the first shot and start running, only to be tagged in the back of the head. Laughing as he goes, Haryusa starts lobbing grenades at large groups of people, watching as flaming limbs fly, showering the streets in arms and legs.  
  
The hours fly by, in an orgy of blood and violence, Haryusa moves with amazing speed, he picks off every fleeing citizen. When the last few remain, he lets himself be a little playful. He purposely allows the last four people to run, they exit the city limits, and run screaming into the desert, and then, his fun begins. He chases after the first one, that had exited the city to the northwest. Following the man, at about 200 yarz. He watches as the man stumbles, falls, and scrapes his way through the desert. Finally the man's plight begins to bore Haryusa, and so he bgins his assault on the man, pumping several successive rounds into each shoulder, severing the arms from the rest of the torso. The mans ragged scream pierces the night. Another shot , takes the man from the back, severing his spinal cord, and decimating his Larynx as well. One more shot, and a bullet embeds itself in the mans brain. He slumps to the ground, and Haryusa looks for his next victim.  
  
Haryusa: "Come out come out wherever you are........"  
  
He heres a crying noise to the south and takes off in that direction.He covers the distance, in less then thirty seconds, and finds a woman curled up defensively around her child. The childs loud cries, that echo off the dunes, and the mothers sobs arouse no sympathy from Haryusa. Two quick shots and the mothers legs are disabled. She screams, and temporarily releases her hold on her child, and just like that, Haryusa grabs her daughter, and holds hher high, out of the womans reach.  
  
Woman: "Not my baby.....please not Panta...she's only a year old....please"  
  
The rest is lost in undistiguishable screams, and sobs, the woman watches as Haryusa drops Panta to the ground. The fact that her child life has been spared makes her oblivious to the gun being raised and pointed at her. Haryusa squeezes off three more shots, shoulder shoulder face. The woman falls backward, the sand turning a dark crimson. Haryusa leaves the child, clutching at her mothers breast. He doesn't have the need to kill the child. One day exposed to the desert heat, and the harsh rays of the suns will bake the child, and besides, he has one more victim to catch.  
  
Closer to the city, he finds a 12 year old boy, cowering in a cave. The boys loud sobbing, had betrayed his location, and now he comes face to face with Haryusa. Blocking off the boys only exit, Haryusa sits, with his guns laid out on his lap. The boy backs up, flattening himself against the caves back wall.  
  
Haryusa: "So, how does it feel to be the last surviving citizen of Mei?"  
  
Boy: "Please don't kill me.....I don't want to die"  
  
Haryusa: "I just killed your entire family, everyone you ever loved. If you live, you will be haunted by the images you have seen today, you will wake up at night screaming. You will never have a normal life, the only thing you will ever know, is pain. Is that what you want? Do you want to live in pain? I have come to end that pain... after today, you shall sleep for eternity, no pain ever again. So I bid you Adieu."  
  
Having finished his talk, he grabs the boy, ties him up, and leaves him in the cave. The boy screams as loud as he can, but the screams are heard by no one other than Haryusa. Haryusa slowly walks away. At about 50 yarz, Haryusa turns around, and grabs his last grenade. Pulling the pin, he lobs it with amazing accuracy, into the small cave he had just left the boy in. On one hand, he holds up one finger, two fingers, three fingers. The explosion is loud, and at fifty yarz, Haryusa feels the heat of the blast on his face. Large rocks fly into the air, mixed with the mangled parts of the boy. The unnatural rain falls at Haryusa's back, as he walks off towards town.  
  
Haryusa: "So sad, I didn't even work up a sweat."  
  
He heads into town and begins the work of leaving his message for his brother, and the dead bodies will make a great writing medium.  
  
-----Mei, present-----  
  
Haryusa chuckles at the memory of the massacre, but their is no humor in the sound. He makes his way to the hollowed out spaceship, and finally comes face to face with the object of his quest. A giant Light bulb shaped object glows in the the center of a large room. Haryusa walks up to the object and places his hands on the cool glass surface. Energy seems to enter his body, invigorating him.  
  
Haryusa: "Soon. Soon my plan shall come to fruition."  
  
The glass bulb begins growing brighter. Hairline fractures stem out from the spots where Haryusa's hands touch the bulb. The brilliant light grows stronger along these cracks, finally the glass shatters, showering Haryusa with a fine spray of crystaline shards. The glow is blinding at this point, and Haryusa is forced to close his eyes. Gradually the glow fades, and the brilliant white perfection resolves itself into shades and tones. Soon colors emerge all revolving around a central glow. At last, the glow diminishes completely, and the shape inside becomes clearly visible. Haryusa stares at the shape, and grins.  
  
Haryusa: "Excellent."  
  
-----End Chapter 7----- 


	8. And The Meek Shall Inherit The Pudding

-----Chapter 8: Realization-----  
  
(One more time If you wish to send some form of comment, be it hate mail, or reviews, you can send it to me via Email at Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com ....damn I'm a shameless beggar)  
  
The suns break over the horizon. The light shines through the window rousing Vash from his slumber. Looking to his side, he sees Gina, head resting atop an ocean of black hair. Vash's arm carresses her shoulder, as he gently kisses her cheek. She is awakened by the light peck, And she returns the gesture in kind. Soon this degenerated into a repeat of last nights activities, the two lovers not even being touched by the massive amounts of alcohol that they had consumed the night before, not even the smallest trace of a hangover.  
  
Dawn passes, and their embrace continues for hours.  
  
-----Later outside the Hotel.-----  
  
Vash and Gina stand outside, looking at the spot where, the night before, Morphia the Dreamer had been knocked unconcious by the falling debris. The grass of the lawn has been destroyed by the rubble. Looking up Vash sees that a sheet has been used to patch up the hole in the wall.  
  
Vash: "It seems that we have been noticed, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Gina nods, as Wolfwood and Millie come down from their room. Gathering in the courtyard, the two couples start to walk through the city, looking once more for clues to the wherabouts of Haryusa.   
  
The town of Dembrey is a large one, built around three seperate plants, the town was able to grow ,flourish and spread out, while so many other cities were confined to a small area. In the center of the town, is the largest body of water on the entire planet, a lake formed in the crater of a crashed spaceship. The lake itself measures over five hundred yarz in diameter, and holds millions of dallons of water. The citizens, overjoyed to have a lake, and such a large one at that, made it into a park, and now it has become the biggest tourist attraction on the planet. People from around the world come to see Kakouko Park.  
  
This park is where the group heads first. After the failure at the bar last night, the decide that the massive appeal of the park might just draw someone with the knowledge the seek. Sitting at a table near the lake, they discuss their plans for the day. The shade from the trees provides a welcome relief from the constant heat of the twin suns. As they are discussing, a man in a neatly pressed brown suit, and a brown tie casually makes his way up to them. His mop of brown hair lay limp against his forehead, pressed up against his face is a pair of thickly rimmed glasses. His brown eyes seem dark and lifeless. Walking up to the table, he places his brown briefcase on the table, which finally draws the attention of the gathered foursome. Finally he looks at Millie.  
  
Man: "Are you Millie Thompson?"  
  
Millie: "Wow! How'd you guess?"  
  
Man: "I'm Mr. Brown, from the law firm of Black, Blue, and Brown. I've come to you with a matter of great importance."  
  
Wolfwood: "Cut to the chase, Mr. Brown."  
  
Mr. Brown: "I come here today as the executor of the will of one Ms. Meryl Stryfe."  
  
Millie: "Ms. Meryl's...will?"  
  
Mr. Brown: "Yes. As you may know Ms. Stryfe had no living relatives, and so upon her death she has willed that you Millie Thompson, become the sole beneficiary of her entire estate."  
  
Vash: "Estate? The insurance girl had an estate?"  
  
Mr. Brown: "Yes her wealth may not have been extraordiary, however, between her ambulatory lifestyle, and her thrifty lifestyle, she was able to save up a substantial portion of her money....not to mention her life insurance. Working for an insurance company she understood the importance of a good life insurance plan."  
  
The gathered four, sit there with mouths agape. Picturing the money in their heads, slowly smiles begin to form on Vash's and Wolfwood's faces. Gina takes on a more thoughtful expresion. Millie remains there, mouth agape, seemingly clueless to what is going on.  
  
Wolfwood: "So, how much does this estate come to?"  
  
Mr. Brown: "The total is aproximately $$500,000 , after fees."  
  
Millie: "Wow!!! That's a lot of pudding!"  
  
A loud crash is heard as Vash and Wolfwood fall out of their chairs, landing flat on their backs, groaning loudly as they lie there. Gina meanwhile just stares at Millie, a vein in her forehead throbbing. Mr. Brown just stares, dumbfounded. Amazed beyond belief that she could really be that naive. Sighing, Mr. Brown opens his briefcase, and produces a pen, offering it to Millie, he then produces a piece of paper, and instructs her to sign it. His job complete, he grabs his satchel, hands it to Millie and walks away.  
  
Gina: "Not exactly what we were looking for, but it will do."  
  
Vash: "Wow!! We can eat for years on this!!!"  
  
Millie: "PUDDING!"  
  
The happy scene is destroyed by a loud crack, and then the table they were sitting at, splits in half. While the two halves are still falling away, Vash is already on his feet, gun ready looking for the source of the attack. The source does not take long to make itself known. In the distance, Brilliant Dynamites Neon walks towards them, gun barrel still smoking. Laughing, he fires again. Vash dodges the bullet, and fires a shot of his own. The bullet flies wide, as Neon dodges to the left.  
  
Neon: "Vash. I told you I would return, and this time I will take your life. Prepare yourself!"  
  
Neon lets off another shot, again Vash dodges. They go back and forth like this one dodging the others bullet, only succeeding in destroying the trees. They each exhaust their bullets and reload. Wolfwood, Millie, and Gina stand back, avoiding getting caught up in this confrontation.  
  
Vash: "You are good."  
  
Neon: "I know!"  
  
The bullets continue to fly, neither man getting injured. Bystanders flee in terror, not wanting to get hit by the multitude of bullets flying everywhere. Eventually Neon runs out of bullets to even reload his gun. Giving up the thought of a fair fight, Neon pulls the Micro-Uzi he had kept concealed under his jacket.  
  
Neon: "Now You die, Vash the Stampede."  
  
Leveling the Uzi, Neon doesn't aim it at Vash, instead, he takes aim at Gina, hitting her in the leg. As Vash runs over to help her, Neon makes his move. He Brings the Uzi to bear on Vash, and pumps off round after round. Bullets puncturing his arms, leg, and torso. blood flies, and Vash falls to the ground, next to Gina.  
  
Neon: "I did it, I killed Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Wolfwood: "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Already the cloth has been removed from the cross punisher, and Wolfwood effortlessly raises it, as Millie pumps out a shot from her stun gun. The Stun gun blast hits him square in the face, knocking him up against a tree, before he has a chance to slump to the ground, the cross punisher begins its work. Rapidly punching holes in the flesh of Brilliant Dynamites Neon. Blood streaks the grass, and tree bark. When the Cross Punisher finally runs out of bullets, Neon's body finally slumps forward, still breathing, but only barely.  
  
Gina: " SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC!"  
  
Vash remains on the ground nearly motionless. The wounds he has suffered are incredibly severe, the pool of his blood too large to be safe. Gina kneels at his side, openly weeping. Wolfwood, lowers the Cross Punisher and comes over to Vash's side. Millie, slings her stun gun back over her shoulder, and steps over as well. Using cloth ripped from her clothes, Gina begins bandaging Vash's wounds, completely ignoring her own wounds. It soon becomes obvious that he has more wounds then she has clothes. Seeing this, Wolfwood grabs the cloth he uses to cover the Cross punisher, rips it, and begins using that to bandage Vash's wounds as well.   
  
Soon Vash is covered nearly head to toe with various colored cloth. The bleeding slows, however it is unclear whether or not it is due to the bandages, or lack of blood. Wolfwood picks him up and takes him back to the hotel. Placing him in the bed, Wolfwood steps back to make room for Gina. She sits down on the bed rubbing a damp cloth over Vash's blood stained face. She remains there even after Wolfwood and Millie have taken their leave.  
  
The all night vigil is a long and laborious, but Gina sits there, waiting for some sign that he will wake up. His brown beads with sweat all night, and his body is afflicted with fever. Gina does all she can to comfort him, but he is totally unresponsive. Finally, dawn breaks, and light floods the room, and still Vash is showing no sign of recovery. Gina's eyelids feel heavy, and she lies hereself down next to Vash, and promptly falls asleep.  
  
-----Weeks later-----  
  
Gina, still rather groggy from the night before, keeps her eyes shut, hoping to get back to sleep. however the voices she hears in her room, rouse her from sleep, and put her on the ready. One voice in particular, makes her sit bolt upright in bed.   
  
Gina: "VASH!!!! You're awake!"  
  
Gina can't help herself, she leans over and hugs him tight. In her arms, his body stiffens, even as a loud moan escapes his lips. Remembering his condition, she quickly lets go.   
  
Vash: "Wolfwood, Millie. Can you leave the two of us alone. I want to speak to Gina privately. Thank her for watching over me all night long."  
  
Vash's voice is weak, but it still carries a note of command. Wolfwood and Millie listen, and leave the room. At last Vash and Gina are alone in the room.  
  
Gina: "Vash...I'm..."  
  
Vash: "Don't say anything right now. I have to talk to you."  
  
Gina sits on the bed. She finds herself listening to Vash, not because there is a need to, but because she wants to, no, she needs to. She has to know what it is that he wants to say.   
  
Vash: "Gina, long ago, there was a woman I loved. She was my whole reason for existence. I never got to tell her how I felt, Knives took her away from me, and then killed the last remaining blood relative she had. For the longest time I dwealt on my loss, it consumed me. My life became near meaningless without her."  
  
Gina: "Vash, why are you telling me this? What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
Vash: "I let the first woman I loved get away. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Gina, what I am trying to say is, I love you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Gina: "Vash...."  
  
Vash: "Gina, Will you marry me?"  
  
-----End chapter 8----- 


	9. Vows

{Standard Header of DOOOOM!   
  
Ok first off, I know this chapter is going to be hated, maybe even despised. and I figure there will be a healthy dose of loathing. I'm sorry. This story has been a necessity since the beginning of the tale. And anyone who read the last chapter already KNOWS what is going to happen in this chapter. Hell if you read any of the story you knew this was coming. Either way, send all hate/love mail or death threats to Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com, I will answer your complaint, I will thank you for your compliment, and I will throw 1 dozen starving crazed weasles onto your face if you have a death threat* other then that, Send suggestions if you want. I mean come on, I'm not writing just to write.... (ok yes I am) but I'd still love some feedback ( and not the crappy kind you get when you put the microphone to close to the speaker).... ok I'm done, enjoy and remember Chapter 10, it can't get any worse.....Right?  
  
End Header of DOOOOM}  
  
-----Chapter 9, Vows-----  
  
The night is long and cold. No sound comes from outside. It is if the world has died. The stillness outside is almost unbroken. Only one person is out in this night. And in the pale moonlight, his red coat looks almost black. This cold is not the friendly nip-your-nose cold that causes couples to snuggle up together on a cold night. No, this is the chilled-to-the-bones freezing-your-ass-off cold, and Vash was feeling it, but only as an afterthought. His mind was on other things then being cold. His mind wanders to what is set to happen today. Today, in a scant 8 hours, he will be letting another person into his life. Looking to the stars he weeps. Tears that are a mixture of sorrow, and joy. Sorrow that he never had the chance to share this sort of event with the first woman he ever loved. Sorrow that Rem could not be here. Joy that soon his centuries old Broken heart can finally start to mend itself, that he will, for at least a short while know peace. In the distance a star falls, and vash makes a wish.  
  
-----Elsewhere-----  
  
In her bed Gina stares up at the ceiling. She wanders if Vash is as nervous as she is. She has never been this close to anyone. She has never let down the shell she created. Now that she has, she is scared, but not in a bad way. True her heart races, and her palms are sweaty, but this fear is not terror. No, it is more akin to anticipation. She is glad that someone will be with her, that someone is able to see her for the woman she is, as opposed to the tough bounty hunter she portrays. She shivers, and pulls the blankets around herself tighter. Outside the window, she sees a star fall, and makes a wish.  
  
-----The next Morning-----  
  
Vash stands in front of a mirror, desperately trying to adjust his bow tie. For this day, he has forgone his regular red trenchcoat and spiky hair. After weeks Of recovery, his hait has grown long, and rests now on his shoulders, which are now covered in a black tuxedo jacket. The jacket, and everything else fits fine, however, for the life of him, he can not get the bow tie to work. In frustration he throws the twisted fabric to the ground, right at the feet of one Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Ex-Gung-ho Gun and Priest Extraordinaire, who promptly picks it up, and advances towards his good friend. Wolfwood is dressed in classic priest attire, black clothes and a goofy white collar.  
  
Wolfwood: "Vash, what's the problem?"  
  
Vash: "I can't get the stupid thing to go on right! It must be defective. {whiny voiced} Do I have to wear one? I'm already wearing the tuxedo... I don't need a tie, right?"   
  
Vash smiles nervously, as he watches Wolfwood advance. The look on Wolfwood's face is a mixture of bafflement, and anger. He holds the crumpled tie in his shaking fist. He tosses it at the gunslinger. Vash catches it and holds it in front of himself like a diseased rag.  
  
Wolfwood: "Vash, it's not that hard to put on..... It's a CLIP-ON for crying out loud. An animal could put one of these on. A drunk, blind animal for that matter. All you do is wrap it around your neck, and clip it."  
  
Vash smiles, and scratches his head.   
  
Vash: "Oh....heh heh heh. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous."  
  
Wolfwood: "Well, shape up. At this rate the ceremony will never end... and the sooner I can get rid of this stupid collar, the better."  
  
Vash lets out a heavy sigh, and clips on the offending apparel. Outside, the clock in the middle of town chime noon. Looking in the mirror one last time, he straightens the tie, and heads towards the door. It seems that he has spent his last day of idly ogling pretty women. From now on, there is only one pretty lady in his life.  
  
-----In another room-----  
  
Gina sits in her dressing room. She got up extra early this morning to try on her dress, and it fit, a little too well. For this occasion she had chosen a low-cut strapless gown. However, it was a little tight showing off a more then generous portion of cleavage, and accentuating her waist and hips a little more then she would have liked. She thought to herself though, looking like this, Vash won't be able to get his jaw off the floor long enough to complete the ceremony. She ran her white-gloved hands through her hair. Her nerves are deffinately getting to her. just when she thought her nerves would best her, a calming influence enters the room.  
  
Millie :" Miss Gina, how are you today?"  
  
Gina: "Oh. Hello Millie I'm fine....just a little nervous, and you?"  
  
Millie: " Oh no, I'm not nervous."  
  
Gina: {Groaning} "No, Millie, I mean, How are you?"  
  
Millie: "I'm fine, thank you for asking."  
  
Gina: "I want to thank you again for paying for this, you didn't have to."  
  
Millie: " But you and Mr. Vash are like Family. And My mom always told me to do whatever I can for my family. Since I had all that money, I decided to give it to my family..."  
  
Gina wipes a tear away from her eye, even as she stifles a laugh, the sight before her is one of such comedic brilliance it borders on the absurd. This enormous hulk of a woman that is Millie Thompson, in the frilliest pink dress she had ever seen.  
  
Gina: "Millie, Where did you find that dress?"  
  
Millie: "Oh, do you like it Miss Gina? I had it made for today, isn't it something?"  
  
Gina: "It is something alright."  
  
Outside the clock chimes noon. Slowly Gina stands and smooths out the wrinkles in her dress, and pulls up her dress a little, to keep her on the legal side of decency, just barely. She steps toward the door, and prepares to face destiny.  
  
-----Not long afterward in the church-----  
  
Wolfwood stands at the front of the church, on a slightly raised platform, overlooking all the guests at the wedding, many of whom were just townspeople, that wanted to see a wedding, but mingled into the mess are some familiar faces.Vash stands in front of him and slightly below, also overlooking the sea of peopleAnd smiling at all the onlookers. After what seems like several lifetimes the dusty organ in the back springs to life with an upbeat tune, and Millie busts throught the door at the middle of the center aisle at breakneck speed.  
  
Millie: "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
The crowd turns toward her, and shushes her with vehemence. Somewhat sheepishly, she takes a seat near the front of the church. Just as she takes her seat, Gina Parts the doors, and walks down the aisle with great aplomb. Slow deliberate steps, timed to the beats of the song the organ player is playing, carry her slowly and surely towards fate, and the man of her dreams.  
  
Vash watches, as his bride to be makes her way toward him. His heart races, as he imagines spending the rest of her life together. At least for a while he can know happiness, and for that he shall be eternally greatful.  
  
Finally Gina joins Vash at the front of the church. The look deep into each others eyes, clasp hands and turn to look up at Wolfwood.  
  
Wolfwood: "Friends. Today we have come together to join these two together in the most holy of unions. Today, Vash and Gina shall cease to be, they shall become one heart, one mind. Vash, Gina, are you truly prepared to embark on this quest to unity?"  
  
Gina & Vash: "We are."  
  
Wolfwood: "Then we shall begin. {gesturing towards the crowded church} With all of you as witnesses, we shall bless this union. (long pause) There are scant few times in a mans life that he is able to officiate over the marriage of one of his best friends, and today I get that honor. I would like to thank you both for allowing me to conduct this ceremony."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Wolfwood looks down at the couple before him. He scans the crowd one more time before continuing.  
  
Wolfwood: "It it has been said for many years, that for every person, there is one perfect match, a soul mate. This idea has been present for generations, and the finding of that soul mate is what weddings are to celebrate. A wedding is nothing more, then repairing a rift in a single soul, a soul that resides in two bodies. It is the extinguishing of two flames, and the lighting of one. In a tradition as old as our people, I present these two children of god before you the congregation, as their union is blessed by the heavens above. (pause) Now, if the Vash and Gina would please produce the rings."  
  
Vash and gina both produce small golden rings, and hold them in their right palm, presenting the rings to Wolfwood. Wolfwood places one hand on each ring and looks up towards the sky.  
  
Wolfwood. "Oh Lord, today your children present you with these rings as earthly symbols of their unending love. May you bless these rings with your own perfect love. Your children stand before you and all their friends today, to pronounce their love. May you bless this union with your grace."  
  
Everyone bows their head, as they each silently say their own blessings for the union.   
  
Wolfwood: "Now, before the exchanging of the rings, are there any objections, anyone with any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now."  
  
The congregation remains silent, everyone looking to the person next to them, seeing if that person might be the one toend this joyous occasion. No one speaks.  
  
Wolfwood: "Then if there are no objections, Vash please recite your....."  
  
Suddenly from the rear of the church the doors explode inward in a shower of massive splinters. A cloud of smoke rumbles through the church, and the crys of pain ring out from the injured guests. Vash shields his eyes, and reaches for the gun that he almost always carries with him only to find no holster, Gina does the same thing, also finding no holsters. Both are essentially unarmed, and left to watch the smoke clear, as a dark figure makes its way through the cloud. Further dissipation of the cloud, and the shape resolves itself into a human form, and a face is discernable.  
  
Vash: "Meryl?"  
  
Meryl Stryfe stands dressed in an uncharacteristically dark jacket, holding a somehwat modified version of Millie's stun gun. Pointing the gun at Vash, and adjusting for any movement that may come from the trio, she advances.  
  
Meryl: "I object."  
  
Wolfwood: "You can't object, you're dead!..... and I should know... I've been dead myself."  
  
A warning shot goes off, taking out the rafters over Wolfwoods head, showering Wolfwood, Vash, and Gina in chunks of wood, and roofing shingles.  
  
Wolfwood: "Ok. Objection has been noted, any OTHER objections?"  
  
Vash lunges forward to tackle the intruder, only to be caught in the left shoulder with a shot from a stun gun. Thrown back, Vash looks up at the source of the attack, only to see Millie with a large frown on her face, and her stun gun leveled on him.  
  
Millie: "Don't hurt Miss Meryl!"  
  
Meryl smirks, and lowers her own stun gun, preparing to fire it. In desperation Vash plays his one trump card, releasing the locking mechanism on his right hand, and focusing a quick machine gun blast at Meryl's stun gun. The power source of the gun, explodes in Meryl's hands effectively amputating nine of her 10 digits. A scream of primal rage escapes from the lips of Meryl strife, even as her features melt. Some of the members of the church who did not flee after the initial assault now screamed, or retched. Millie just stares dumbfounded. The features dissolve and reform into those of a man of indeterminate age. It is none other then Umbra the Shadow, one of Haryusa's henchmen.  
  
Umbra: "Damn you Vash, Master Haryusa will be most displeased."  
  
At the mention of Haryusa's name the remainder of the crowd rushs out, trampling the weak and wounded in the process. As the crowd bolts, Umbra works to regrow his fingers. Using his newly regrown fingers, he grabs his revolver, and shoosts out Millie's arm, effectively disabling any attach from the rear.  
  
Vash: " Hey priest, continue the ceremony, don't let this hold it up."  
  
Wolfwood: (clears throat)"Ahem. Vash, would you please recite your vows."  
  
Umbra fires off another shot, which slams into Vash's right leg, which erupts into a volcano of blood.  
  
Vash: "Gina Trent. From the moment I laid eyes on you...."  
  
He pulls back his fist, and slams it into Umbra's stomach. Umbra rises from the assault with a swift uppercut to Vash's jaw. A quick kick then sends Umbra into the front row of the church.  
  
Vash: "... I knew that you were the one."  
  
Umbra launches himself from his crouching position, catching Vash squarely in the gut, and knocking him back into the altar. Vash retaliates with twin elbows to Umbra's back.  
  
Vash: "You were my love...."  
  
Vash stands, and kicks Umbra onto his back, Umbra promptly grabs Vash's leg and pulls Vash off of his feet, Vash safely falls into a roll, coming quickly to his feet. Turning to face his adversary, he throws Umbra to the floor and kicks him in the ribs.  
  
Vash: "...and my life."  
  
Umbra sweeps Vash's legs out, and Vash falls to the ground with a loud crash. Struggling to get back up, Vash is too late to block Umbra's kick to his face, which knocks him out on his back once more. Umbra once more aims his gun, this time at Vash's face, only to be struck from behind by Millie's stun gun. Millie gives Vash a thumbs up, and once more falls back in pain. The shot fires horrible off course and strikes A hole through the skirt of Gina's dress. A look that is a mixture of horror, and blood rage crosses Gina's face, even as Vash continues.  
  
Vash: "You are my reason for being...."  
  
Taking off at a run, Gina jumps on top of the dazed Umbra and begins to pummel him in the face mercilessly. Her hands sink into the malleable surface of Umbra's flesh, but still do visible damage.  
  
Vash: "....and for that reason, I ask you to be my wife."  
  
Grabbing Gina's left hand Vash places the ring on her ring finger, and then allows her to continue pummeling her victim.  
  
Wolfwood: "Gina, would you please recite your vows."  
  
Gina: "What Vash said."  
  
She tosses Vash his ring, he places it on his right hand. Gina continues her pummeling. There is no longer anything human to Umbra's face, just a bloody tangled mess.  
  
Gina: "There you go Vash"  
  
Wolfwood: " Ok then. With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."  
  
Gina and Vash steal a quick kiss, and then the pummeling resumes.  
  
Gina: "You ruined my wedding. You ruined my dress, and you tried to kill my husband. You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fuck you up so bad yer mother is gonna need help to identify your damned corpse."  
  
Vash and Wolfwood sit back and watch the spectacle, greatly amused at the violent reaction Gina had towards the intruder.  
  
Vash: "That's my wife! Now please remind me to never forget our anniversary."  
  
-----Not long afterwards-----  
  
After Gina had taken out her anger, the trio go forward to tend to Millie's wound, which turns out to be only minor. Visibly limping they make their way to the exit, stepping over the pile of rubble that was the door, they step out into sunlight, and see the crowd hiding in alley's and various buildings accross the street. When the foursome come into view, a great cheer arises from the town.Vash and Gina descend the steps, hand in hand, while Millie stands back with her beau. Wolfwood, meanwhile stares out at the crowd, then down at Vash and Gina.  
  
Wolfwood: "May I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Vash....er.....uh..... what is your last name anyway Vash?"  
  
Vash turns around and looks up at Wolfwood, a mildly perplexed look on his face.  
  
Vash: "Actually I don't have one."  
  
Wolfwood scratches his head, puzzled. Suddenly he is struck by inspiration.  
  
Wolfwood: "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Vash Stampede."  
  
-----END CHAPTER 9-----  
  
*offer of weasles void where prohibited by law and good taste. No actual weasles shall be harmed.. Instead I will use Dryer Lint** , Evil Dryer Lint!  
**No dryer lint, evil or otherwise, will be harmed either. 


	10. Angel Army

-----Chapter 10: Angel Army-----  
  
{You know it, You love it, That's right, It's the header baby, yeah:  
  
This was a difficult chapter. Mainly because I introduce 2 new characters, mention the existence of 5 others, and start a race towards the ultimate confrontation. Tall order for such a short chapter.... I try and deliver on the action.. er never mind. But Comedy and suspense... I got some of that.in here I think. *checks* YEAH! There it is *points at a random paragraph* The action was cut due to budget shortages, and Contract renegotiations. The unions have me up against a wall. Haryusa and Vash were threatening to strike if they didn't get new trailers. It's all very difficult. Anyway... Like normal Feedback, send it to me. I like emails...... it makes me feel like someone cares. Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com. I'll send you a christmas card next year if you email me.....and if you don't celebrate christmas, I'll send you....er.....a Chanukah card? Do they even make such a thing? Oh well.... just send me emails.  
  
End The Header of DOOOOOOM}  
The blinding light Gradually fades in front of Haryusa, and the sight before him nearly brings a shout of joy to his lips. Before him stands a study in beauty. Long blonde hair cascades in undulating ripples over narrow shoulders. Her eyes are pure white, and her skin is a light peaches and cream. A white toga covering the body, yet hugging every curve. From her back juts a pair of wings, large bushy wings that spread out to almost 6 feet. The creature turns a cool gaze on Haryusa, and tilts her head to the side.  
  
Creature: "Where..... am I?"  
  
Haryusa: "You are in Mei, a small city on this forsaken desert planet. May I inquire as to what you are called?"  
  
Haryusa bows his head to hide the evil grin on his face. He must fool his sister into joining him, or his plotting will all have been for naught. He continues staring at her feet, in a show of mock humility as she continues.  
  
Creature: "I am called Dabrine. You are Haryusa"  
  
Haryusa: "How did you know my name?"  
  
Dabrine: "I know all my siblings. You are one of us."  
  
Haryusa: "Indeed. I have come to free you from the prison the Humans have forced upon you, I seek freedom for you, and all of my brethren."  
  
Dabrine looks to the sky, and remains still for a moment. Haryusa can sense a probe being sent out. Mental feelers, but what they are searching for Haryusa can not discern. After a brief pause, Dabrine returns her gaze to Haryusa. A small frown adorns her perfect face. What can only be described as a tear escapes from the corner of one of her eyes.  
  
Dabrine: "I only sense seven others. Raphel, Hagime, Yoshin, Iode, Salphae, Mikil, and Vash. The others.....they are dead."  
  
Dabrine falls to the ground weeping for her lost brothers and sisters. while she weeps, Haryusa sees his chance to sway her towards his way of thinking, and like a coiled snake he strikes.  
  
Haryusa: "Sister, the humans have enslaved and subjugated our people, killing us who are eternal. We must strike down upon them, so that they shall learn the vengence of the angels, but first we must gather our siblings, which one is closest...we need to free them quickly, before the humans kill them as well."  
  
Dabrine, lifts her head from her hands, and again turns her face skyward. Once more Haryusa feels the probe, and waits. Dabrines blank gaze once more falls upon Haryusa.  
  
Dabrine: "Our nearest brother is Yoshin. He is imprisoned close, and to the south, but his thought patterns are weakening. His energy reserve is nearly depleted, we must make haste."  
  
Wasting no time Dabrine spreads her wings, grabs Haryusa, and jets up. The speed of their impact breaks a hole in the ceiling, and soon they are flying fast due south, in search of the next angel.  
  
-----1 Hour later, and several Iles south-----  
  
Dabrine finally lands on a small sand dune in the middle of the desert, and once more turns her face to the heavens. This time the probe is very quick, and more directed then the previous ones. After barely a breath, Dabrine is once more looking towards the ground and heading towards a small rock formation just north of their current position. Waving her hands, the rocks slide away, revealing a metal door. Upon her approach the door opens, into a dimly lit stairwell. They descend into the depths, small lights clicking on at their approach. As they go deeper and deeper, Haryusa's smile widens. Soon his plan shall be ready for implementation.  
  
-----The city of Parfast-----  
  
After several hours Umbra's face begins to reform, and conciousness once again is forced upon him. The pain in his head is severe, but not so severe as to cause him to miss the feel of a heavy metal brace strapping him down, he had been captured. Looking up, as his vision restores itself, he sees what is quite possibly the single most hateful glare he has ever seen in his life. Gina's gaze bears down on him, with all the force she can muster. The twin daggers of her glare seemingly boring holes into his mind. On his other side stands Vash, with that goofy lop-sided grin of his.   
  
Vash:"So, you are still alive. Good, I was hoping that my wife hadn't killed someone on our wedding day. She seems to have quite a temper on her."  
  
Gina:"He ruined our wedding, he deserved everything he got, and more."  
  
Wolfwood lounged in a chair, idly puffing away at yet another cigarette, watching the interrogation with a smirk, a smirk made all the bigger considering the fact that Umbra's mouth was still completely broken, and still reforming.  
  
Vash: "Well sir, it seems your mouth is still a little sore. So I won't ask you any questions yet. However I will point out that my wife is very angry, and if you are uncooperative I will have to let her talk to you in her own personal manner. I'm sure you don't want that, so just be cooperative, and we won't have to hurt you anymore."  
  
Throughout this little threat speech, Vash maintains his idiotic grin. Slowly The upper jaw reforms, as does the lower jaw. At last Umbra is again able to speak.  
  
Umbra: "Ok! I'll talk just don't let that crazy bitch at me again!!!"  
  
Gina: "I'll show you who's a crazy bitch!"  
  
-----Several Hours Later-----  
  
In the corner of the room, Gina is tied up, a small brown mask obscuring the lower part of her face. Wolfwood is behind her making sure that the knots are secure, as Vash stands over the freshly revived Umbra.  
  
Vash: "I wouldn't recomend provoking her anymore.... she seems a little excitable."  
  
Umbra: (crying) "No more. Please god no more. I'll talk...."  
  
Vash: "Ok. Now we are in business. Girst off, what is your name? I mean I have to have something to call you, right?"  
  
Umbra: "They call me Umbra, Umbra the Shadow."  
  
Vash: "And Who sent you, Mr. Umbra?"  
  
Umbra: "Haryusa, your brother."  
  
Wolfwood walks over, and attempts to put his two cents into the interrogation.  
  
Wolfwood: "First Brilliant Dynamites Neon, now you....who else should we be waiting for?"  
  
Umbra: "There is only one more..... Morphia."  
  
Vash: "Morphia? Who's that?"  
  
Umbra: "They call her the dreamer, she influences the dreams of those around her, but she will never engage you in combat, she remains in the background."  
  
Wolfwood: "Why did Haryusa send you, what is he planning?"  
  
Umbra: "He is attempting to free the plants, we were just a distraction."  
  
Wolfwood: "Why is he trying to free the plants, what can he hope to accomplish?"  
  
Umbra: "I....I don't know."  
  
Wolfwood: "You aren't telling us everything."  
  
Umbra: "I am, I swear."  
  
Wolfwood looks down at him, and turns away. He quickly walks over to Gina, and begins to untie the ropes, then pauses.  
  
Wolfwood: "Mr. Umbra, There is only one knot left between you and a world of pain.... Now once more, What does Haryusa hope to accomplish?"  
  
Umbra: "Alright! He wants to form an army to help him wipe out all life on this planet! He hopes to sway the plants to his way of thinking, and bring about armageddon! We are all doomed!"  
  
Vash: "Well, that's not very nice of him."  
  
Suddenly there is the sound of a rope snapping. A look of mortal terror crosses Umbra's eyes, even as an enraged Gina bears down on him.  
  
Vash: "Oh. This isn't good."  
  
Umbra Screams.  
  
-----Later in the next room-----  
  
After finally prying Gina off of Umbra's motionless body, the party retires to the next room, and locks the door. The threesome sit around a table, and are soon joined by Millie. Gina has also been released from her half-face mask. While they sit, they inform Millie of what transpired in the other room.  
  
Wolfwood: "Well, now we know Haryusa's game plan.... how do we counter it?"  
  
Millie: "Why don't we free the plants first Mr. Wolfwood?  
  
Wolfwood: " Millie that is the..."  
  
Vash: "...greatest idea I've ever heard"  
  
Everyone else: "IT IS?"  
  
Vash: "Yes! If we get some plants of our own, we can fight back! We could stop him!"  
  
Gina: "But without the plants, this planet will die! We lose anyway."  
  
Vash: "Gina, there is no way to prevent that. We have to stop Haryusa, or there is no hope."  
  
-----Elsewhere-----  
  
The walk was a long one, and the staircase seemed to descend infinitely deep, but Haryusa and Dabrine managed to reach the bottom. They found themselves in a large dome shaped room, with doors leading off in all directions. Dabrine stopped in the middle of the room, and once more sent out a feeler. Meanwhile, Haryusa examined the room, trying to guess which door might hold the next key to his destiny.  
  
Dabrine: "Come. Yoshin is this way"  
  
Turning, Haryusa sees Dabrine heading towards the northermost door, and follows. The next room is filled with the lightbulb structures, all but one is broken. Haryusa marvels at the thought of what could have been done if all of them were still alive. Dabrine approaches the final bulb, and touches it with her right hand.  
  
Dabrine: "Yoshin, Awaken!"  
  
The bulb begins to glow brightly, and begins to fracture. Then it explodes outward in a shower of broken glass, from which Dabrine and Haryusa both shield their eyes. The room glows, turns white, beyond white, an entire spectrum of white, and then it is gone. The light returns to normal, and Haryusa and Dabrine turn to llok upon their brother. Standing there, is a man that is very obviously related to Dabrine. He has long blond hair, that comes down only to his shoulders. His eyes as well are pure white, and he too wears a long white toga.  
  
Haryusa: "Greetings Yoshin."  
  
-----Parfast-----  
  
The intrepid adventurers head towards the city's plant. Seeking to free a new ally in the quest to stop Haryusa. Inside, they too find one of the bulblike structures.  
  
Vash: "Wolfwood, you have any idea how to wake up the plant?"  
  
Wolfwood: "That's your department! You are supposed to know all about them, aren't you?"  
  
Vash scrathes his head, looks up at the bulb with a confused look on his face, and sighs.  
  
Vash: "I don't know."  
  
Gina: "Well think of something."  
  
Vash: "Ummm..... Open Sesame?"  
  
Wolfwood: " That's the best you can do? 'Open Sesame'? What the hell was that?"  
  
Vash: "Sorry."  
  
Wolfwood throws his arms up in the air in frustration, and stomps away, grumbling to himself. Vash, leans his back against the bulb, and slumps to the floor, Gina joins him, and they talk amongst themselves quietly. The bulb just slowly pulses, as the time passes.  
  
Millie: "Wake up you...we need you."  
  
Vash and Gina Jump in suprise!  
  
Vash:" Millie!"  
  
Gina: "You're still alive!"  
  
As they voice their suprise, the bulbs light suddenly intensiffies one hundred fold. Wolfwood, turns around in suprise, only to avert his face once more from the blinding light. All shadows are purged from the room, consumed by the all-encompassing light. Then, just as quickly it fades. A voice comes from the resulting darkness.  
  
Voice: "Vash. It has been a long time."  
  
Vash hears the voice and turns around quickly, and looks at the source of the voice. His eyes grow wide, his mouth falls open.  
  
Vash: "It.....can't be. You're dead."  
  
-----Several Iles short of Mei-----  
  
Yoshin spreads his wings, reveling in his new found freedom. Stretching, he looks down at his saviours, and smiles.  
  
Yoshin: "Well met Dabrine, Well met Haryusa."  
  
Dabrine: "Well met Yoshin."  
  
Yoshin: "What Brings you here today? Why have you awoken me?"  
  
Haryusa:" We Wake you now at our hour of need.We are striking out at our human opressors. We seek retribution for the pain they have caused us! They shall know our vengence, our anger shall strike them dead. With your help, we shall Release our brethren, and the Angels shall rule again!"  
  
Yoshin ponders the proposal. Suddenly Dabrine gasps, as another feeler is sent out.  
  
Dabrine: "She awakens."  
  
-----End Chapter 10-----  
  
{Auzilary Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh  
Mikil- Mee-Kill  
Raphel- Ray-fell  
  
End Auxilary pronunciation guide} 


	11. Sins of the Past

(Happy Fun spiffy Smiley-time Header notes from me your wonderful author:  
  
This was a tough chapter to write... It took me months on and off [ and travel across three different states] I had writeres block for so long, I thought it was more like Writer's Brick wall. but I found my muse again, and am planning the final chapters [ I plan for 16 total chapters....] As long as my muse doesn't dissappear, I should have those done by July 1, 2003, but that is a hopeful date. I have 2 jobs to work, not to mention the things that drove me away from my previous home, to deal with. So true fans, bear with me, as you have. New fans, don't worry... I will have something else planned after this.... Hopefully a pure comedy..... We shall see.....  
  
I will see you all again in chapter 12.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Frank: {Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com}  
  
Peace)  
  
-----Chapter 11: Mistakes-----  
  
Vash continues to stare at the visage before him. Her long auburn hair flows freely down her back, caught behind her wings. Her white toga hugs her form, accentuating all her curves, however Vash doesn't notice these things. He knows her name, it is Iode. He has known it for years. Many nights he had dreamed of her, he has missed her almost as much as he missed Rem However her appearence raised a few problems.  
  
Vash: "You ....you're dead."  
  
Iode: "I stand before you, I am obviously not dead!"  
  
Vash: "He told us he killed you. He told us you were dead! We put him into cryostasis because of it!"  
  
Iode: "Who brother dear, who?"  
  
Vash: "Haryusa!"  
  
-----Several Iles South of Mei-----  
  
Across Iles of desert, and many yarz underground Haryusa, Dabrine, and Yoshin have a long overdue family reunion.  
  
Dabrine: "She's awake!"  
  
Haryusa:: "Who Dabrine? Who's awake?"  
  
Dabrine: "Iode. She is with Vash!"  
  
Haryusa's eyes narrow to slits.His plans may very well be ruined... apparently Vash is on to his scheme.  
  
Dabrine: "Haryusa, what is wrong, Brother, your face seems troubled."  
  
Haryusa quickly dissolves his worried look, and replaces it with his usual calm mask.  
  
Haryusa: "Sorry, sister.... But Vash.....He is not on our side. He works with the humans, he seeks to better their life, while subjugating us and our kind. He has already killed Charak, and Milipe... He will kill others... He may even kill Iode."  
  
Yoshin: "Vash would not do that. Iode was his favorite sister. He would sooner kill himself then ever harm her. We all know this to be true."  
  
Haryusa: " However, he has changed. He is not the same Vash....People have changed him."  
  
Dabrine: "We shall see. For now, we must go get Hagime."  
  
-----Once again with Vash-----  
  
Vash is troubled by this most recent turn of events. If Haryusa had indeed not killed Iode all those years ago, then that would mean....  
  
Iode:" What do you mean Haryusa killed me? I've never been dead before, at least to my recollection."  
  
Vash: "Haryusa came to us, and said he had killed you....all those years ago......"  
  
-----Flashback, Many years ago-----  
  
Young Haryusa, Vash, Knives, and Iode, lie around in the ships garden, idly chatting and staring up into the sky. The smiles on their faces were almost as bright as the light shining down on their faces. The trees around them cast lengthy shadows along the ground. The four were content, nothing could ruin this most perfect of days.  
  
Iode : "Hey guys, let's go visit our other siblings."  
  
The others all agree, and begin to stand and head towards the door. They are met by Rem, who strolls casually into the room. A large picnic basket swings at her side. Her normal smile got even wider when she saw the kids. A cool breeze blows her hair out in a fan behind her.  
  
Rem: "Hi guys! I was just about to have lunch, who wants to join me, I brought enough for everybody."  
  
Vash and Knives eagerly follow Rem, while Haryusa and Iode decline the invitation, preferring instead to visit their other siblings. The scene in the garden is very serene as Knives, Vash and Rem eat, and discuss life. There was much laughter to be had, and the smiles on everyone's faces, was brighter then the artificial sunlight.  
  
-----Elsewhere on the Ship-----  
  
Hatyusa and Iode, wandered through the halls of the ship, roaming around aimlessly, just happy to be alone. They had been close, almost as close as Vash and Iodeand barely ever had any time alone. They had used the weak excuse of visiting their siblings, to just roam the halls. Truth be told, there were maybe four or five of their siblings on each ship, but mostly they were being used to power the ships.   
  
When the Humans had created the Plants, a synthetic organism comprised of a slightly modified version of the Glarsikian genome (The Glasrsikian's hail from the planet Glars, several thousand light years away from Earth one, and were beings of almost infinite life span, and energy) they had made sure to disallow for any form of cognition in this new life form, so as to make them nothing more than organic batteries of near infinite capacity. In most of the resulting subjects, no cognition developed, and they operated according to a set system, never deviating. Of the two hundred created, only fourteen developed cognition seven females, and seven males. Originally, all fourteen were set for termination, however there lives were spared, through the efforts of Rem. Haryusa and Dabrine, were two of "Rem's Children", as they came to be called.  
  
The two children continued to wander, paying little attention to where they were going, or what they were doing. While roaming into a crossing hallway, Haryusa, runs into, and trips a very drunk Steve, who hit the floor with a resounding crash. After impact, he rounded on the two youngsters, shouting obscenities, as he made his way to his feet. The children wasted no time running away. They weaved up and down halls, making circles, going through doors, generally making themselves uncatchable by the enraged Steve. Finally, they took a break in the cryo chamber. As they stood there, they nervously looked back and forth, making sure Steve wasn't anywhere nearby. Apparently, they hadn't run far enough.  
  
Steve:" I'm going to get you, you little bastards, and when I do....there won't be enough of you left for Rem to save!"  
  
Haryusa and Iode started to run again, but Haryusa's foot, tripped Iode, who hit her head on the side of an open Cryo tank, falling in, and locking it behind her. As the Cryo Tank misted up, Haryusa didn't even have a chance to stop, on his mad dash back to the Garden.  
  
Back in the garden, Haryusa, falls down next to Knives and Vash, who are just lying on the ground staring at the sky. Rem had apparently left recently, leaving Knives and Vash alone to their own rumination. At the sudden appearence of Haryusa, both of the brothers sat up abruptly.  
  
Knives: "Haryusa, what's the matter?"  
  
Vash: "Where is Iode?"  
  
Haryusa: ".......................dead."   
  
However, she wasn't dead. She had hit her head on the way in, and passed out, only to be found by Rowan .He took her to the lab, and placed her in one of the power bubbles, without telling anyone else of his actions. He then shipped the bubble off to one of the other ships, so as not to be discovered. No one ever found out.....  
  
-----Back to the present-----  
  
Iode: "...until now."  
  
Vash's face, loses all color, as he thinks of the implications of Iode's words. The thought of what he and Knives had done to Haryusa, sickens him. His confidence is shattered, all these long years thinking he had done the greater good, and now it turns out, he had done a grave injustice, one that justified Haryusa's anger. His crusade for justice, for love...for peace, all were just lies. He had betrayed his family, and for that, his life is meaningless.  
  
Iode: "Vash, I know what you are thinking. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know any different."  
  
Vash (with tears in his eyes) : "We didn't even give him a chance. We just froze him, without even listening."  
  
Iode steps down and stands by Vash. Cupping his chin in her hand, she tilts his face up to look her in the eye. Small rivers of tears roll down his face, leaving his eyes red and bloated. She looks him in the eyes and smiles her warmest, most sincere smile. The smile did it's work, and Vash's tears slowly dried up. A faint smile touches his lips, and plays across his eyes.  
  
Iode: "Dearest brother. What you did, you did because you loved me, and you wanted to punish the one who had hurt me. You did nothing wrong, we were young, we made mistakes.. we deal with them, and through them we learn and grow. What is done, is done, we can not change the past, but we can change the future."  
  
Gina: "Not to be butting in, but isn't Haryusa trying to gather the rest of your brothers, as we speak? Shouldn't we get our asses in gear and get a move on it? Or would you rather see all life on this planet anihilated? Because if that is the case, Vash, you better believe you are sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
The blush on Vash's cheeks immediately restores the color to his face.  
  
-----Elsewhere-----  
  
Hagime stands and stretches after her centuries long imprisonment inside the power bubble. Tightened muscles finally release all the pent up tension, as a smile comes to her lips. Life is finally restored to her, freedom is hers once more.  
  
Dabrine: "Sister, it is good to see you again.  
  
Hagime: "As it is good to see you, dear sister. However I am worried.... why have I been awoken. It is not that I am ungrateful, it is just I know what a revival means...."  
  
Dabrine: "Yes... it is time"  
  
Hagime: "The time of prophecy is upon us....."  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Pronunciation Key (again)  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh   
  
Mikil- Mee-Kill   
  
Raphel- Ray-fell   
  
Charak-Shay-rack   
  
Milipe- Mee-Lee-Pee 


	12. The Pawn of Prophecy

Chapter 12: Pawn of Prophecy  
  
(Authors Notes: I just want to state for the record, that YES I did steal the title of this chapter from David Eddings, sorry.... I liked the title. I also admit, that once I start with prophecy writings I just can't get enough... I love that shit, you know? Anyway, if ya hate prophecy, I have some advice, Don't read this chapter...ok? I warned you. Remember that. I spent a lot of time sitting back and thinking about where I want this story to go, over the course of writing it, and I think I have everything figured out. I hope to get back to the happy fun stuff that I started out with soon, either that or get back to a bit of the ol' Ultra-violence [smacks himself for the Clockwork Orange reference] either way, I am trying to make sure that the next couple chapters are enjoyable, and go somewhere, as opposed to this one, which isn't really advancing the story But I like it, darnit. It was fun. Stop yelling at me! Grrrrrrrrr. That's it, I'm going to bed now.  
  
-Frank [chaotichappenings@yahoo.com])  
  
The race to free the plants was a fast one, but Haryusa had a head start, and ended up getting one more plant then Vash. With all said and done, Haryusa was now enjoying the company of Dabrine, Hagime, Yoshin, and Raphel. Vash met up with the other three, Iode, Salphae, and Mikil. Both sides retreated back to their respective home bases, to plot out what their next move shall be. Unknown to either group, their bases were very close, within 20 Iles of each other. Haryusa returned to his ship, outside Mei; Vash and his crew, retreated to Mei city itself.  
  
Vash: "Mr. Alpris, we have returned"  
  
Alpris: "The Crimson angel, has returned from the grip of the Dragon. Good good. The prophecies may yet be fulfilled.... There is but one more thing that must be done, and then...this world chall be saved."  
  
Wolfwood: "Mr. Alpris, You have spoken of Prophecy quite a bit.... But you have yet to tell us what these prophecies are."  
  
Alpris: "The time has come, that all shall be revealed. I must tell you the prophecies."  
  
Vash: "Oh boy, Prophecy."  
  
Alpris: "Come this way, and I will show you your destiny."  
  
Alpris leads the group through the underground city of Mei. To the chamber that serves as the library. Upon reaching this room, Alpris removes a dusty volume from the shelves, and opens it to the page marked by a faded red ribbon. Voluminous clouds of dust rise into the air, heralding a barage of sneezes from the assembled group.  
  
Alpris:"I shall start with what you have already fulfilled:  
  
One shall arise, from the ashes of the old ones  
  
And so shall rise another, of the same blood  
  
The first shall be an angel of crimson  
  
The second, a demon in a man's guise.  
  
And the Crimson Angel shall venture forth  
  
Into the Desert, burdened by mercy  
  
To do battle with the demon  
  
Burdened by the past, his aim shall falter  
  
And as death rears it's head  
  
A dead man's words shall beckon  
  
And Mercy's shot shall ring true."  
  
The crowd listens to what Alpris has to say, not fully understanding the words of the prophecy, but understanding the meaning's behind the words. The reasons things have turned out the way the have.  
  
Alpris: "However the Prophecy branches at this point. Branch one, leads to the end of the world.  
  
If the words of the dead are not heard  
  
And the crimson angel shall fail  
  
The Dragon shall rise  
  
And his Flames shall consume the world. "  
  
Alpris: "Obviously this branch is bad, and has not come to pass. Instead, the alternate path was taken.  
  
The demon once stopped, shall ne killed  
  
However for this, the Angel shall remain unstained  
  
Nay, it shall be at the hands of the Dragon  
  
The Angel shall be driven  
  
And shall enter into the Dragons lair.  
  
Pain his only fuel.  
  
And a dear friend shall perish  
  
He shall confront the three  
  
The shadow, the Light, and the dreamer  
  
And seek the help of his bretheren  
  
The final battle shall come  
  
Only through the Ultimate sacrifice,   
  
Shall the world be saved,  
  
And the the dragon perish  
  
Then shall the crimson angel spread his wings  
  
And restore the planets life."  
  
All gathered sat quietly pondering this. None knew what the words meant, only knowing that the final conflict was coming, and that the fate of the entire planet rode on the outcome. However, to them, it sounded like the outcome was already determined, and it was in their favor. The brief moment was cut short once again by Alpris.  
  
Alpris: "However, as with most prophecy, this one, too, has a branch.  
  
Should the Angel not slay the Dragon,  
  
And the Dragon goes unchecked  
  
Then shall the Angel watch   
  
As all he loves is taken  
  
As friends and family fall  
  
The Holy man, and his Soulmate  
  
The Angel's Beloved  
  
All shall die, and rage shall drive the Angel  
  
And in the end, Angel and Dragon unite  
  
Then shall they scorch the planet  
  
And life shall become extinct.  
  
Vash: "Well......that isn't good at all, is it?"  
  
Gina: "You mean, Vash has to kill Haryusa.... or we all die? Then Vash will destroy the world?"  
  
Alpris: "Well, basically, Yes. Vash must kill his brother, or he will kill everyone else."  
  
Wolfwood. "So, if he doesn't kill Haryusa, why don't we just kill him when he fails?"  
  
Vash: "WHAT?????"  
  
Wolfwood: "Well, it makes sense. If you are going to go crazy and destroy the world, we can stop you with a quick shot."  
  
Wolfwood makes a gun with his hand and fires a fake shot at Vash's head.  
  
Gina: "Priest-man, you kill my husband, and you will BEG me for death. And even after you beg, your death will be so drawn out, and so horribly painful......well, you get the idea, right?"  
  
Wolfwood: "Errrr....heh. So um... I suppose that isn't an option."  
  
Gina: "Bingo, Priest-man!"  
  
Wolfwood, looks around nervously, as the meeting continues.Alpris talks long into the night, and plans are set into motion. Armageddon may be coming, and this group will be damned if they are caught with their pants down....  
  
-----A crashed space ship, submerged in the desert-----  
  
Haryusa looks around at his siblings, all staring intently at him, awaiting his orders. He is disappointed that there were not more of his siblings with him today, Vash had seen to that. However, Haryusa has plans of his own, and the time of truth will come. In the end only one shall stand.... and it sure as hell wouldn't be Vash the Stampede. His plan was almost too perfect, and the contingecies he has planned are almost as hard to foil as the plan itself.  
  
Haryusa: " Well, it is good to see you all here, As some of you may already know, our dear brother Vash, has turned against us. He has subverted several of our brethren, and actively is working towards a goal of human dominance. He has forsaken our kind, and he will destroy us, as he has killed Knives already."  
  
The reaction from his assembley was just as he had planned, a nice mixture of shock, and anger. Maybe his siblings will be easier to manipulate then he had at first thought. All he had to do was choose his words correctly, and of course to avoid...  
  
Dabrine: "You seek to eradicate humanity? Is that it?"  
  
...interuptions. Haryusa sighs, as he realizes that he must answer this question, or risk raised doubts from his siblings.  
  
Haryusa: "Yes, Dabrine. That is part of what I seek. But I only seek this to establish a world that is safe for us, and our kind. You can all sense it I imagine. There aren't many of us left.... and if humanity continues it's present course, we may all die out in less then a century. With Humanity eliminated, we can finally live at peace, free to do as we please, free from the slavery of the humans."  
  
Raphel: " Why can't we live together, live in harmony, with the humans? I am sure they can learn to accept us as equals. We can be at peace then, and we can still prosper. Slavery is not something we need fear."  
  
Hagime: " I agree with Raphel. We are not enemies with the humans."  
  
Haryusa: " Not enemies, you say? What do you call a group that has leeched off of your energy for over a century? What do you call a race that has actively sought to eliminate you. We have been hidden away, forgotten since the fall. We have finally been revived, and afforded this one chance to set things right. To get the justice we deserve. Do you wish to go back? Return to your existence in the bubbles? If the humans continue to exist, then it won't be long before you retun to the bubbles."  
  
Haryusa felt that it was unimportant telling them that there very existence outside the bubbles is killing humanity. In truth all Haryusa had to do was avoid action for about 2 weeks, and all of humanity will perish...   
  
The time was coming, yes this is true. Haryusa had only to avoid Vash, and his final victory was assured.  
  
The future, was looking a little grim for Humanity.  
  
-----End Chapter 12-----  
  
{Auxilary Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh  
  
Mikil- Mee-Kill  
  
Raphel- Ray-fell  
  
Alpris- All-Pree  
  
End Auxilary pronunciation guide} 


	13. Dreamland Revisited

(Header notes from me the author.  
  
This was actually a very easy chapter for me to write. My vision of what the story should be only changed twice during the three days I was working on this, and for me, that is an accomplishment in itself. Normally my vision changes dozens of times before I settle on the final product. This is the second biggest obstruction to me writting this story, the second being I have to do it in my free time, and well, you just don't get that when you are working 2 jobs.....but fear not! For I have a plan! I will forsake the concept of sleep, and write instead of sleeping. Then I may finally get back to work on the novel I started three years ago. A novel based on an idea that came to me way back...like 6 or 7 years ago ( hey gimme a break, 7 years is 1/3 of my life) Not to mention some of my poetic efforts. Man, my plate is full for years to come! If anyone likes my stuff here, and wants to read some of my other stuff, check Fictionpress.com, or check poetry.com. On poetry.com I work under the name Michael Stegeman, but not Michael David or Michael James Stegeman. Mine are all under Michael D. Stegeman, or Michael Stegeman. Ok? So check that out.   
  
Also If you have any comments complaints questions, email me Chaotichappenings@yahoo.com. I love emails, and if you talk to me directly, you may get credited in a future version of the story.   
  
So peace for now. May your future be filled with donuts!  
  
Frank)  
  
-----Chapter 13: Dreamland Revisited-----  
  
The fires burn low in the camp in the middle of Mei. Vash and Gina roam the city quietly, on patrol while the others sleep quietly in their makeshift beds. The meeting had gone well, and plans had been formulated. The nightly watch being just one of many. Vash didn't mind though, it gave him quiet time with his wife, and so far, that is about all he was getting.  
  
Vash: "I never knew married life would be so dangerous."  
  
Gina: "Well, you did marry me... Did you expect me to be boring?"  
  
Vash: "Not at all, I just thought there would be... a little less action....and a little more, well, ACTION, you know?"  
  
Gina: "So...you were looking for less 'saving the world' and more sex?"  
  
Vash: "Yeah, you read my mind."  
  
Gina: "Vash, there will be plenty of time for that, AFTER we save the world."  
  
Vash sighs, and continues to walk with his wife. He agrees with her, and he knows, deep in his heart, that the world comes much before his own personal pleasure. However, as is his way, he always seeks to interject some level of humor into even the most dire of situations. It has been his way to deal with almost every adversity life has sent him. Now, the situation seems grimmer than ever before, and this time, he has been told the results of his failure.  
  
Gina: "Wow, you got quiet all of a sudden. What's on your mind?"  
  
Vash looks down at his wife, and gestures towards the eastern wall of a ruined general store. The have a seat on a small pile of rubble, and sit there quietly listening to the music of the night. Vash thinks quickly. What should he tell her? Should he tell her that he is afraid? Afraid of what might happen, afraid of losing her? Should he joke around? No, she deserves better than a joke. She deserves the truth, and he needs to get this off his chest.  
  
Vash: "Gina....I...."  
  
He clenches up. He knows what to say, but can't verbalize it. His confidence, the confidence that has been a vital part of him for so long, crumbles. He loses his voice and just stares off into space. Gina reaches up a hand and places it around his shoulder, and places her head on his other shoulder. This is going to be a long night for the both of them.  
  
-----Back at camp-----  
  
Wolfwood and Millie lie next to each other staring up at the sky. The boundless ocean of stars usually has a nice lulling effect, able to calm even the most troubled mind. Wolfwood quietly ponders the meaning of Alpris' prophecies. There had been a line in there about The Holy man, and his soul mate... could that mean himself, and Millie? That can't be. Millie is a great friend, and a even better lover, but his soul mate? He didn't think it possible. He looks over at Millie. Well she has been his anchor, the one thing that kept him firmly rooted in sanity, even as things crumbled around him... maybe that is what a soul mate is, and if that is true, then Millie is his.  
  
Millie also stared at the sky. Things had changed for her. Since Haryusa had turned up, she had lost her best friend, a woman she had considered a sister. Her world had crumbled away, and she sought solace anywhere she could find it, and she finally found it back in the arms of Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a man she had at one time believed dead. she still remembers the night before he died. The wild night had left her breathless, but had also complicated matters somewhat. She loved the man, this she knew. She wanted to marry him, this was true, too. and she had to marry him soon, or her parents would disown her. Her parents. That was another problem. They were going to want to meet him. However she couldn't do that, her Mom would KNOW, and then they would still disown her. If she showed up one day with a husband that they didn't know about, that would cause problems, too. Not to mention she still had not told Wolfwood. She turns, and looks into his eyes...  
  
Maybe tomorrow  
  
-----Back at the outskirts-----  
  
Vash and Gina sat there for a while, not saying a word, and also not having to say any. Finally they stand, and get ready for a little more patrolling. On a whim, they head of to the north, skirting the perimeter of the ruined city. A six hour patrol shift was turning into a very quiet night time walk. The night has been quiet, no signs of intruders, no covert attacks by Haryusa, even though covert was not his style. It was just a nice time for Vash to be with Gina.   
  
As Vash got ready to speak again, he noticed a shadow moving deeper in the city. Motioning for Gina to be silent, he points toward where he had seen the shadow move. Silently they stalk after the shadow, as it moves inexorably in the direction of their camp. The shadow weaved quickly between buildings, taking an intricate path. Her path would be hard to follow, for an average human, however Vash and Gina are both trained trackers, and they follow the shadowy figure's path. Slowly the light of the dying fire began to brighten up the alleyways ahead.  
  
Camp was nearby, and the shadowy figure was already there.  
  
-----Millie and Wolfwood-----  
  
The light of the fire casts a ruddy glow over the two lovers. Even embraced by sleep, the smiles on their faces are bright. They have found comfort in each other, and are lost in pleasant dreams. Dreams, that they would be surprised to learn, are surprisingly similar. Their sleep is deep, and undisturbed by the noises of the night. So deep, that they are completely unaware of the three sets of eyes on them.   
  
-----In the Shadows-----  
  
There. On the ground. All I have to do is kill them. I failed him once, he doesn't know. I can do this. Nothing can stop me. I will get my revenge.... What's that? There was I noise, I know I heard a noise, where was the noise? Doesn't matter. Kill the priest man and the giant girl. Then kill The bounty hunter and Vash. Especially Vash. Cut him gut him. Why am I giggling? Shhhh I don't want anyone to hear me. Just have to make sure they don't wake up this time... The first time was too quick, and the priest man stopped me the second. Third time is a charm. Heh. No one is waking up this time. Wait! There is that noise again! What is making that damned noise, is it a rat? Ewwww I hate rats... no not a rat. Is it a person? If they are awake I can't stop them. Maybe they are sleep walking? Let me just send out my dream weave.  
  
-----Vash and Gina-----  
  
They looked towards camp, and saw Millie and Wolfwood sleeping peacefully. Apparently the shadowy figure hadn't disturbed them. This is good. It will give Vash a little bit of time to stop whatever it is the shadowy figure has planned. Slinking carefully from shadow to shadow, Vash and Gina move in on their adversary. The night has lost it's musical quality. Now it is just noisy, distracting. Vash looks back to Gina, and motions for her to go around to the other side, and grab there enemy from two sides. Gina nods, and the two break apart. Vash waiting for Gina to get into position, and Gina circling around the next building. Gina makes it into position, and signals over to Vash. They begin to close in on the shadowy figure. Suddenly Vash tenses up, and Gina stops. Gina sneaks back over to her husband.  
  
Gina (whispering): "Vash what's wrong?"  
  
Vash (whispering): "Gina....I know who the shadowy figure is."  
  
Gina (whispering): "Really? How? who is it?"  
  
-----In the Shadows-----  
  
No. Not a sleep walker. Back to the priest man. Kill him Fast. Gotta be fast. They're coming...they won't stop me again. No. no no nononononononononono. Not again. This time I will win. They can't beat me twice... I'm ready. I've planned. I will succeed. Master Haryusa will love me. All I have to do is kill a priest and a giant and a bounty hunter and Vash the stampede. Easy easy Kill kill kill kill! Yes, simple. A kill in the dreams, no mess. Hehehehehehehehe. To sleep, perchance to die. Death a mercy only I can give to you this night. Goodnight Preacher man. Goodnight Giant girl. Here come the nightmares......  
  
-----Synchronicity Revisited-----  
  
The houses interior shone with a brilliant light. All corners illuminated by the bright lights Millie has placed everywhere. Wonderful smells permeate the houses atmosphere. Cookies are being baked in the kitchen, and the smell wafts throughout the entire house, spilling out even past the stoop, creating a welcome scent for all the passers-by. The house stands at the end of a small street, near the outskirts of the newly rebuilt Mei. Her husband's church was built next door, and remains the only church in the new Mei. Many people Come by everyday, some to visit Wolfwood, some to see how the babies were doing. She is content. The babies are doing well, and should be born in the next two months. Wolfwood, constantly brags about his future children.   
  
Wolfwood exits the kitchen, and wraps his arms around his wife's shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek, his hands wander down to rub her swollen stomach. Millie smiles at the show of affection, both to her, and to her children.  
  
Wolfwood: "So, how are my three favorite people doing?"  
  
Millie: "We are doing just fine! Thank you very much for asking"  
  
Millie tilts her head to the side, and returns his kiss. The kiss lasts mere, seconds, but is more then enough to send both their hearts racing. It serves to remind them both of just how well they compliment each other.  
  
Wolfwood: "I invited Vash and Gina over for dinner tonight."  
  
Millie's eyes light up. While Gina is no replacement for Meryl, she has been kind, and a welcome addition to her surrogate "family". Quickly however, her eyes take on a sterner cast, as she looks up at her beloved husband.  
  
Millie: "And where are we going to get the food to serve all these guests of yours? Hmm? Did you think of that before you invited them? And after I slaved over this hot stove all day long to cook dinner for the two of us."  
  
Wolfwood: "Millie dear, you know as well as I do, that the amount of food you cook could feed this entire town. And probably parts of New July, as well. And let me say, a better meal they will never in their lives eat."  
  
Millie smiles. Her husband always compliments her cooking, and it is true that she cooks a lot. However she uses all of it, well not really, a lot of it goes to the local orphanage. The orphans eat well, and everyone is happy. Tonight, the orphans will just have a little less.  
  
The world darkens.  
  
The front door is kicked open, revealing a woman with long blue hair, and a crazed expression. Her eyes immediately latch onto Wolfwood, as she reaches behind her back. Wolfwood's gunfighter instincts take over, and he dives for cover behind the couch, reaching for the gun he no longer carries. Millie, meanwhile waddles into the kitchen, and hides in the closet, ducking down and barricading the door with assorted cans and pudding cups. Morphia glares at the couch that Wolfwood is using as a shield. With a thought and a nod, the couch disintegrates, leaving Wolfwood exposed. He gets up and starts running, barely avoiding having his head crushed by the newly reformed couch above him. However, his legs are not as lucky, and are pinned beneath Wolfwood lets out a scream, as his left leg is broken by the weight of the couch. Morphia grins, and leaves the priest there, to go searching for the giant girl.   
  
Morphia: "Oh Giant Girl... Come out com out wherever you are.... don't worry, I'm only going to kill you."  
  
-----Vash and Gina-----  
  
Gina and Vash stand several yarz back, looking at Morphia as she stares at the sleeping pair on the ground. She hasn't moved for a few minutes, and Vash and Gina are getting ready to move in. Millie lets out a small whimpering noise. Vash motions with his hand, and he and Gina proceed towards the spot where Morphia crouches in the shadows.  
  
-----Synchronicity-----  
  
The whimpering behind the closet door alerts Morphia to the giant girls whereabouts. Morphia prepares to open the door, bet then decides to have some fun instead. With a thought, and a gesture, the fun begins. Inside the closet, Millie flinches back, as the pudding cups start to move. Pressing her back up against the far wall, Millie watches as the Pudding cups erupt in a shower of spiders. Her scream far exceeds the volume of Wolfwood's scream.  
  
Morphia: "Lookit all the pretty spiders, giant girl. They just wanna play with you, that's all... and all your screaming is making them all excited."  
  
A shadow on the wall in front of her causes Morphia to turn around. Wolfwood has apparently freed himself from the couch, and was able to limp his way over while she was tormenting the giant girl. She looks at him, and the look in his eyes frightens her. A quick punch sends her flying into the far wall, leaving a large dent. Wolfwood limps over, picks her up and slams her again into the wall.  
  
Wolfwood: "Don't mess with my Wife!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Wolfwood: "Don't mess with my house!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Wolfwood: "But most of all. Don't..."  
  
SLAM  
  
"...mess..."  
  
SLAM  
  
"...With..."  
  
SLAM  
  
"... MY..."  
  
SLAM  
  
"...CHILDREN!"  
  
SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM.  
  
Morphia's dream body does not hold up well to the barage of the angry priest. As she loses her hold on the dream, she starts to fade away.  
  
Wolfwood: "Don't run away you bitch! I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
Her body disappears in a puff of smoke, and the missing light returns once more to the world. Leaving an angry Wolfwood fuming. However the continued whimpers from his wife break him out of his mood, and he sets about trying to open the door. Pulling it open, he looks at his wife.  
  
Wolfwood: "Millie dear, when you barricade the door like this... make sure that the door opens INWARD, ok?"  
  
Millie stands up, and exits the closet, stepping over piles of cans, and destroyed pudding. She takes a good look around her kitchen and frowns. The big dent in the wall causes her particular trouble.  
  
Millie:" I suppose we may have to give Vash and Gina a rain check on dinner...."  
  
-----Vash and Gina-----  
  
As Vash is getting ready to grab Morphia, she coughs loudly, and falls over. Her breathing is really shallow, and her skin very pale. Vash and Gina look down at the her, even as they hear Wolfwood and Millie awake. Wolfwood and Millie make their way over to see what has Vash and Gina so interested. Millie arrives first, and upon looking down, she sees the woman's face, and gasps. Hearing the gasp, Wolfwood looks down, and sees who it is. A cruel smile forms on his lips.  
  
Wolfwood: "Vash, Gina, Millie. Would you step aside.... I have some unfinished business with this woman."  
  
Puzzled Vash and Gina step aside, while Millie's eyes go wide.  
  
Millie: "You....know her?"  
  
Wolfwood: " Well, sort of. You see I just had a dream. We were......er.... well anyway, I beat her up pretty good and she disappeared... So now I want to finish what I started in my dream."  
  
Wolfwood picks up the woman, and once again slams her against the nearest wall.  
  
Wolfwood: "Now remember that next time you pick on my family, bitch."  
  
He throws the limp body, still breathing, to the ground, and kicks her in the gut for good measure. Millie, sits down heavily on a large chunk of a toppled wall. The look on her eyes is a mixture of fear, and wonder.  
  
Millie: "W-what was that about your...f-f-family?"  
  
Wolfwood: "Oh it was part of my dream... I was married, to you actually, and we were living in Mei, a rebuilt Mei....."  
  
Millie: "...and the babies were due in two months...."  
  
Wolfwood: "Yeah! How did you know? I wasn't talking in my sleep again, was I?"  
  
Millie: "No. I had the same dream."  
  
Wolfwood: "Wow...I wonder why?"  
  
Millie: "Not all of the dream was fake."  
  
Wolfwood: "What do you mean."  
  
Millie: "What I mean, is that you are going to be a father, Father."  
  
-----End chapter 13-----  
  
(Auxiliary Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh  
  
Mikil- Mee-Kill  
  
Raphel- Ray-fell  
  
Alpris- All-Pree  
  
End Auxiliary pronunciation guide} 


	14. Genocide

-----Chapter 14: Genocide-----  
  
(Author's notes. Yep. It's been a long time, hasn't it. But what a couple months it has been. I've been acting at a haunte house all through October *Waverly Hills TB Sanitorium, It rocked, come by next year, It's in Louisville, Ky.* I've been doing my other job too, which still sucks. But I finally finished, hope you like it!)  
  
The insturment panel flashes on and of, bathing Haryusa in a rainbow of colors. The look on his face is bleak, as he thinks about his ruined plans. His plans for the total annihilation of the human race have effectively been thwarted by the intervention of his contemptable brother. Now all his plans will have to be rethought.  
  
Haryusa: "I should have killed my bastard brother when I had the chance."  
  
He punctuates this sentance, by slamming his fist into the control panel, suddenly the whole ship trembles, and then settles. Haryusa raises an eyebrow, looks down at the controls, and proceeds to hit them again. This, too, produces a violent shudder in the ship. A cruel smile spreads across Haryusa's face, as a new plan begins to formulate. Maybe his plans are not as doomed as he had once believed. He quickly reaches for the Intercom.  
  
Haryusa: "Dabrine, Hagime, Yoshin, Raphel! Report to the main deck immediately!"  
  
Vash will meet his end, as will the rest of humanity, and with enough help, all Haryusa will need is this one ship. At least now he will not have to just wait for the eventual death of the Human race. He is more than happy that he doesn't have to be a passive bystander in what shall be the most defining event in all of human history..  
  
-----Mei City-----  
  
Vash and Gina sit in a small shelter, shielding themselves from the blistering heat of the twin suns. The heat has everyone scrambling for shelter. Wolfwood sits a little ways off, with Millie close by. Everyone wishes for a nice cool fountain to jump into, but there are none. In fact there is no running water, at all. With the plants no longer powering everything, society no longer has a way to provide running water, or any of the pleasentries that people have come to rely so much on.  
  
Vash: "It's so hot.... I need something to drink"  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey broomhead, your siblings seem to be having no trouble keeping cool."  
  
Wolfwood points absently over at another shelter, where Iode, Mikil, and Salphae, were chatting idly, without a drop of sweat marring their faces. They are cool and collected, chatting with a thouroughly sweat-drenched Alpris, who sat dabbing his forehead with an equally drenched cloth.  
  
Vash: "Man, I wish I knew what their secret was, I'm burning up!"  
  
Vash scrambles across the burning sands, to talk to his siblings. Alpris, jumps at the sight of the fast moving red blur approaching their shelter, however Iode, and Salphae move to the side, to give their brother a place to sit. Vash accepts the spot, and quickly plops himself down, and begins talking.  
  
Vash: "So what's yer secret, how do you stay so cool in this heat, how come you aren't sweating like everyone else? Is it a family secret? Because if it is, I am family, so I want in on the secret. Come on..Tell metellmetellmeTELLME!!!!!"  
  
Iode looks down at Vash with an expression of long suffering patience, and gives him a slight smile. Salphae smiles in a similar manner, and Alpris and Mikil share a disgusted look.  
  
Iode: "It is easy, brother."  
  
Vash: "Really?"  
  
Salphae:" Yeah!"  
  
Vash: "Then tell me tell me now!!!!!!"  
  
Iode: "Let me ask a question first."  
  
Vash: "Will you tell me the answer afterwards? Huh huh huh?"  
  
Iode: "Yes."  
  
Vash: "Then ask away."  
  
Iode: "Have you ever been shot?"  
  
Vash: "All the time.."  
  
Iode :"Does it hurt?"  
  
Vash: "Yeah, but I just ignore it."  
  
Salphae: "Heat is the same way, just ignore it, and it won't phase you."  
  
Vash looks at them, and places a finger to his chin, as he thinks about what he has just been told. Alpris sits in his corner, also thinking about what he has overheard and thinking how utterly absurd this theory is. Salphae laughs at the apparent confusion, and Mikil just grunts. Vash decides that there is nothing more to be learned from his siblings right now, and returns to his wife's side, telling her everything they have said. She prepares to ask a question, when the ground beneath them begins to shake violently. The gathering rapidly breaks up, as people scramble around, trying to find the source of the shaking. Shortly a large space ship rises above the dessert sand, and blots out one of the two suns.  
  
Wolfwood: "Well....ain't that a bitch."  
  
-----Aboard the spaceship-----  
  
On the deck of the newly-dubbed Dragonfire, Haryusa stares out at the world. He now has the power that he desires. He will watch the world crumble, he shall see humanity breathe it's last breath. Death is coming for humanity, and Haryusa is more than willing to bring it about.  
  
Haryusa: " The age of Humanity has passed. Their continued existence has been a blight on the planet, no, on the entire Universe. For too long have they destroyed everything they touch, for too long have they remained unchallenged in their dominance. My bretheren today shall take back what is our birthright. I will claim dominion over all. I shall become the god I was born to be!"  
  
Haryusa begins to laugh. A deep maniacal laughter that could chill the bones of any mortal, living or dead. Dabrine who happens to be nearby overhears everything. She finally realizes that Haryusa is the threat, Vash never was. Now she just needs to hope she can warn Vash before it is too late to stop Haryusa. A sound in the back of the cabin alerts Haryusa to another presence. He turns slowly, and stares at this would-be spy.  
  
Haryusa: "Ah! Dabrine, my dear dear sister. Why did you have to come in? You know I'm just going to have to kill you."  
  
Her hands fall limply to her sides, as the gravity of the situation hits her. She no longer has the chance to warn Vash. Vash was alone in this battle.  
  
Dabrine: "Vash, I am sorry."  
  
Seconds later the screams start. For one that despises life, making someone scream was a pleasure. For one such as Haryusa, making a person scream is part of his nature, but the screams are not what he desires. He desires that point where the pain is so intense, that they can no longer scream. Since he has time for a change, he can do whatever he wants to his dear sister. Especially since the other siblings in the ship are busy powering the ship. Haryusa smiles, as he throws himself into the torture fully.  
  
Dabrine's screams go on for hours before they finally stop.  
  
-----Hours later on the ground-----  
  
Vash and Gina stand, pointing at the giant ship, obvious distress painted their faces. Millie sits in the same shelter she has been in, afraid to leave, and worried about the future. Wolfwood paces back and forth in the shelter, occasionaly looking down at Millie. This is a dangerous time, especially with someone like Haryusa in control of forgotten technology like that ship. Giving up on his resolve, he grabs another cigarette from his jacket pocket, and lights up.   
  
Finally Millie stands, and walks over to Wolfwood. Grabbing the cigarette firmly in her hand, she yanks it from his mouth, throws it to the ground, and proceeds to put it out with a quick stomp of her foot. She places fists on her hips, and looks at Wolfwood with an expression of playful anger.  
  
Millie: "No smoking, the smoke is bad for the babies."  
  
Wolfwood, smacks his face and walks away. He heads over to Vash and Gina, hoping that they may have some plan to get this over with. That, and for the chance to get in his much needed smoke. He lights up his last cigarrette.  
  
Wolfwood: "Hey Broomhead. Do you have a way to get that thing out of the sky? I'm sure you have a plan right?"  
  
Vash smiles reassuringly.  
  
Vash: "Nope"  
  
Wolfwood's mouth drops open, and the cigarette falls out. With wide eyed terror, he watches as a strong gust of wind blows his precious source of nicotine away. With tears in his eyes, he walks back to Millie, and sits down next to her. She places an arm around him, and leans close. With her head on his shoulder, she slowly falls asleep, leaving Wolfwood with nothing to do but think.  
  
Gina and Vash are having no more luck than Wolfwood.   
  
Gina: "Can't you just do what you did to July? I mean you said your arm cannon is powerful enough to destroy a city, it could easily take down that ship, kill Haryusa, and save the world. I think that may be your best option."  
  
The look on Vash's face told her that was not an option.  
  
Vash: "That is something I can't risk. I can not kill him, not yet. Besides, my siblings are on that ship, I can't kill them."  
  
Gina: "I'm sorry, I forgot. We'll think of something, trust me."  
  
The planning session carries on long into the night. In the morning Iode, Mikil, and Salphae bring Vash some sad news.  
  
Mikil: "Brother, Dabrine is dead."  
  
Vash looks at them, a look of pure dread on his face.  
  
Vash: "What? When? HOW?"  
  
Iode: "Last night, we lost track of her life signs. We believe it was Haryusa, but we can not be sure."  
  
The look on Vash's face is one of pure rage. First Haryusa took away Iode, then he took away Knives, then Meryl. Now he had the nerve to kill yet another of his siblings. His eyes take on a reddish glow.  
  
Vash: "He killed another. we have to stop him, before he kills any of the rest of us. I will stop him, even if I have to kill him to do so."  
  
Vash reaches down and fingers his gun, and it's twin on his other hip. He still carries Knives' gun. The feel of it hanging there was somehow re-assuring. Now, it looks like that gun may have to be used for a very dangerous purpose. When Vash again speaks, his voice is low, no longer carrying the tone of playfulness that has become a trademark of his.  
  
Vash:"Gina, Wolfwood, Millie. I want all of you to get on the bus, and drive away. This area is going to get very dangerous. Take all the people in the area, evacute. Head to somewhere far away, like New Kansas. I want my siblings to stay with me, I may need their help."  
  
Gina: "I'm not leaving here. If you are going to go on some suicide mission, I am going right along with you. There is no way I will let you die without me."  
  
Vash: "Gina, I can't let you do that. I can not guarantee you're safety, and if you are here, Haryusa will use you to distract me. If you remain, then you may very well die, and that death could result in the end of this world."  
  
Gina's eyes fill slowly with tears as she stares at her husband. She throws her arms around him, and cries into his chest. She whispers quietly to him.  
  
Gina: "Don't die on me, please."  
  
Vash holds his wife, as the others make preparations to leave. His own tears slowly mixed with hers. He is unable to vocalize his fear that this may be the last chance they have to see each other, for in all likelyhood this day would be the end of Vash and all of his siblings, but for the moment, he is content with being there, and being in the presence of the one he loved.  
  
Finally the time comes, and they must part. As Gina is dragged away screaming, by Alpris and Wolfwood, Millie waves a tearful goodbye to her friend and travelling companion. Vash tries his hardest to show them all a reassuring smile, but the best he can manage is a very weak, pitiful grin, that is all but worthless beneath the barrage of tears that escape his eyes. He knows that this must be how it happens, but it does not change the fact that he is sad to see his wife and friends leave.  
  
As the Bus and it's occupants dissappear over a sand dune, Vash turns and looks up at the ship. Grabbing a gun in both each hand, he points at the ship, as the guns both begin to glow.  
  
Vash: "Haryusa, today you die."  
  
-----End Chapter 14-----  
  
(Auxiliary Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh  
  
Mikil- Mee-Kill  
  
Raphel- Ray-fell  
  
Alpris- All-Pree  
  
End Auxiliary pronunciation guide} 


	15. Angel Vs Dragon Part 1

-----Chapter 15: Angel Vs. Dragon Part 1-----  
  
The bus rolls slowly through the sandy dunes. Wolfwood's hands hold the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip, as he fights to hold back the tears that are fighting to free themselves. The others are doing the same, except of course, for Gina, who is making no effort to restrain her tears, as she stares bleakly back at the spot where she had last seen her husband. The ships still hovers over the horizon, but now her husband is no longer visible amongst the sea of sand. A long wail of pure despair escapes her lips, as Millie moves to her side, in an effort to comfort her.  
  
Millie: "Mrs. Gina! Mr. Vash wouldn't want you to cry. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Gina can only manage a weak nod, as the fat tears continue to roll down her cheeks, leaving behind red, bloodshot eyes.  
  
Millie: "Then you should cheer up. Mr. Vash isn't going to die! He's been in so many bad situations, he can get out of this one, too!"  
  
The words fall on deaf ears, Gina remains distant. The only thing that matters to her, is now Iles behind them, and she may never see him again. The despair gnaws hungrily at her soul. As it is about to become to much, her eyes widen even more at the sight of the explosion.  
  
-----Aboard the Dragonfire-----  
  
Haryusa begins to scan the desert, looking for a first target. It is true that he did not need the Dragonfire to rain destruction down upon the masses. However, his destruction of all humanity will now be much faster since he can now fly high above the arid desert landscape. It makes him sad, that this ship was built with absolutely no weapons. Stupid peace-loving idealistic humans.   
  
Haryusa also has few worries about his siblings coming in and trying to stop him like Dabrine had. When he needed the ship fueled, he had tricked each and every one of them into entering yet another Bubble Now they were all trapped, yet again, until the conquest of the planet was over. At which point he shall free them all, and once more act the part of their savior.  
  
Haryusa: "Heh. Now there is nothing to stop me, and my goody-goody 'I can't kill' brother will never be able to stop me, because of the fact that I have our siblings in here with me. Victory is mine."  
  
The celebration is cut short, as an explosion rips through the hull of the ship, and shortly afterwards, gravity exerts its will on the Dragonfire, which slowly plummets to the ground.  
  
-----On the ground-----  
  
Vash: "Haryusa, today you die."  
  
The glow around each of his arms increases, as the guns slowly lengthen. The ever widening barrels continue to move away from his body, as the metal of the gun fuses with his flesh. From each shoulder sprouts a large feathery wing. The wings spread out behind him, as the glow moves to the barrel of each gun. Soon the gun tips are glowing, each with the intensity of the twin suns.  
  
Vash's mind races over the events of his recent past, and most notably stops on the death of Meryl. Tears well up in Vash's eyes, as he thinks of this poor woman, a woman who had reminded him so much of Rem. A woman who had become so much like his own sister. Now she lay only a few feet below ground, dead at the hands of his monstrous brother. Vash thinks back to his wedding day, and how Haryusa's friends had ruined that as well.  
  
The thought of Haryusa taking away anymore of his friends or loved ones, drives Vash. His rage fuels his twin arm cannons, and he slowly lifts off the ground on his newly acquired wings. The guns shift aim. No longer do they aim at the cockpit, but mearly at the engines.  
  
With a shriek of pure agony, Vash lets the cannon's fire, and completely obliterates the rear of the ship. The resulting explosion is tremendous, and propels the ship towards the ground it had just recently escaped from.  
  
-----The bus-----  
  
Gina: "Turn around!"  
  
Wolfwood: "Gina, you know I can't do that. Broomhead would have my ass for lunch if I put you in danger. Besides that, I am not going to put my children at risk either."  
  
Millie smiles at that, then adds her own argument.  
  
Millie: "Turn around, Mr. Vash may need us."  
  
Wolfwood sighs,and puts on the brakes, and motions for everyone to get off. Alpris is the last to leave.  
  
Alpris: "Good luck, may we meet again some day."  
  
With a smile and a salute, Alpris exits, leaving Gina, Wolfwood and Millie all alone aboard the bus. Wolfwood, slowly turns in his seat, and stares at his passengers. Gina stares back, tears still running down her face, but now a look of determination filled her bloodshot eyes. Millie, just stared, with the hope and determination that always filled her eye. With a sigh, Wolfwood returns to the wheel, and turns the bus around.  
  
Wolfwood: "So which one of you is going to take the blame for this?"  
  
-----Vash, still in the air-----  
  
Vash watches silently, as the ship plummets. The trajectory of the ship, tells him it will crash harmlessly in the desert, which suits him just fine. Vash is mildly distraught by his recent actions. He had let his anger get the better of him, and, if he hadn't stopped himself, he may have taken four lives. While he may be aiming to take the life of Haryusa, he will not take the lives of Hagime, Yoshin, and Raphel.  
  
As the ship makes it's spectacular reintroduction to the ground, Vash flies over to it, ready to seak out his quarry. Vash watches as the shp digs an Ile long trench into the desert, the combination of the friction, and the heat of the still flaming ship leaving a wake of glass behind the ship. The fires slowly die, and the ship slowly comes to a stop. Vash lands on the ground behind the ship, and enters through the hole he had just made.  
  
Vash: "Haryusa, this ends here and now. NOW GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!"  
  
-----Back in the ruined city-----  
  
Salphae, Iode, and Mikil watch as Vash destroys the ship. They watch as he flies after it. They wait.Patience comes easily to one that has lived almost two hundred years in a giant glass Bubble. So they bide their time, and when they think it is safe to proceed, they set about with their portion of the plan. They all fly over towards the ship, where they begin to seek out their brethren, while Vash heads towards Haryusa.  
  
The three siblings work their way steadily through the ruined starship, checking hallways, and rooms for their other brethren. The search goes on, as they travel deeper and deeper into the bowels of the ship. In a room, deep below the main deck, they find what they are looking for.   
  
The hall they find themselves in is empty, save for three large Bubbles. A quick examination, reveals that the Bubbles contain their three siblings. In short order, the siblings are free again. They stretch breifly, and then smile at each other, glad to be reunited once more.  
  
Hagime: "I am saddened that Dabrine is no longer with us, but at least you three are still here."  
  
Iode: "Yes, her death makes what we must do a little harder, but it can still be done with just us six."  
  
They all nod in agreement, a look of sadness crosses each of their faces.  
  
Salphae: 'Isn't there another way, must we do it like this?"  
  
Mikil: "You know it can not be. We must do this, to save them, and to redeem ourselves."  
  
Salphae hangs her head, and sets out with the others to prepare for the grim task ahead. They continue walking, even as more explosions rock the starship.  
  
-----The Bridge of the Dragonfire-----  
  
Haryusa rubs his head, a small trickle of blood runs from his busted nose. The crash had caught him off-guard and had jostled him around fairly well. Now, as he slowly regains his footing, he looks at the blackened monitors.   
  
Haryusa: "That good-for-nothing bastard actually took me down. It's a pity I have to kill him now."  
  
Turning around, he prepares to leave the bridge, and head off in search of his brother, when his plans are suddenly changed in a whirlwind of gunfire.  
  
Vash: "Going so soon? I thought we could talk about the past a little, you know, shoot the shit."  
  
Vash punctuates his words with bullets, each of them barely missing Haryusa, who is now dancing around to avoid the flurry of lead. All the while a smile plays across his lips, and an evil glint glows in his eyes.  
  
Haryusa: "So my lovey-dovey brother wants to fight? You going to kill me brother? Do you have what it takes?"  
  
Vash: "Make this easy on both of us, and just shut up and die!"  
  
Haryusa: "Now now, dear brother. Shouldn't we take this outside?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, Haryusa ducks out the door, and runs down the twisting corridors, heading for the ships exit.  
  
Vash: "The chase is on."  
  
-----Outside the Dragonfire----  
  
The bus pulls to a stop outside the damaged ship, and Gina rushes out before Millie or Wolfwood can stop her. She stands before the gaping hole, looking for the man she loves so dearly.  
  
Gina: "VASH. Where are you Vash?"  
  
A movement inside catches her eye, and she stares as the dark shape resolves itself into the shape of a running man, a man who is deffinately not her Vash. She turns to run, even as another running figure catches her eye, the flash of crimson is all she needs to see to know that Vash is still alive. She sighs with relief and starts to run back to the bus.  
  
Vash sees Gina standing there, and redoubles his efforts to stop Haryusa. Haryusa, sensing the change, looks at this girl before him, and realizes what must have set off his brother.  
  
Haryusa: "Well brother, it seems we have another player in this game of ours, but that isn't fair, you have me outnumbered."  
  
A loud crash echoes throught the corridor, and Gina's body is catupulted towards the Bus, a stream of blood trailing from her demolished shoulder.  
  
Vash: "NOOO!"  
  
Haryusa, makes his escape, as Vash rushes to his wife's side. Holding her good arm, he holds on to her, willing her to stay alive, even as shock begins to claim her. Her right arm now hangs lifeless by her side, unmoving, unfeeling. Her eyes glaze over as conciousness takes it's leave. Tears streaming down his face, Vash places her down, and looks pleadingly at Wolfwood.   
  
Wolfwood rushes over, and begins to tend to Gina's wounds, as Vash turns back towards Haryusa, who has taken a perch atop a nearby sand dune.  
  
Haryusa: "Damnation. I seem to have missed the bitches heart, I'll just have to try harder this time."  
  
Haryusa once more raises his gun, and takes aim, but Vash runs inbetween him and his wife, and with a snarl of rage, rushes towards Haryusa.  
  
As he runs, a glow surrounds him, first a pure white light. However, as it grew in intesity it's color changed as well.  
  
Vash: "You bastard. You are going to pay dearly for that."  
  
The glow reaches a point where it would blind the casual observer, and then, with a Flash of Crimson, brighter than a thousand suns, Vash, is gone.  
  
----end Chapter 15-----  
  
(Auxiliary Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Dabrine- Duh-Bree-nuh  
  
Hagime- Ha-jee-mee  
  
Yoshin- Yo-Shin  
  
Iode- Eye-o-da  
  
Salphae- Sal-fay  
  
Haryusa- Hair-ee-oo-suh  
  
Mikil- Mee-Kill  
  
Raphel- Ray-fell  
  
Alpris- All-Pree  
  
End Auxiliary pronunciation guide} 


End file.
